Um amor para durar Britana
by Mituna
Summary: Brittany  e Santana de glee com mais destaque...
1. Chapter 1

- Santanna,posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Não to afim de conversar.

- Mas é meio que ...importante (falou Brit fazendo aquele jeitinho com os ombros).

- Melhor nã não to no meu humor ideal.

- Mas...é só uma perguntinha...

- E a resposta é não Brit, seja lá a qual a pergunta...Não ! – Os jogadores de basquete não conhecem a turma do piu piu e frajola e o Brandam Fraser não voa. Não existe poção dos ursinhos gammi para vender no mercado livre na internet e não,os buracos na lua não são feitos pelo xixi dos ?A resposta é não,pronto.

- Valeu por tirar minhas dúvidas nessas perguntas que eu já te fiz a um tempão e você só riu e não respondeu,mas é que a pergunta agora eu nunca fiz,é meio que uma conta que quero que você diga se ta certa.

- Que ótimo!(Diz arrogante e brava ao mesmo tempo Santanna) A tia "Tanna" aqui vai ensinar matemática agora...

- Se você me deixasse falar só um pouquinho...(falou baixinho Britanny e isso derreteu o coração de Santanna).

- Ta ,ta,vai logo,fala.

- Lembra que você já me deu um fora?

- Heim?

- Quando pedi p assumirmos e cantar um dueto juntas com uma música duma cantora

- .

- Você me disse a sangue frio que só tava "fazendo" comigo pra poder digerir a comida...e cantou com a Mercedes.

- Isso foi...mal.

- É. Você não me amava?

- Eu...(Levou a mão no rosto,esfregou os olhos) Eu já Brit,sempre amei,mas não sabia como podia e você me assustava.

- Assustava como?

- Porque parecia que queria que fosse sério...

- E queria.Não era novidade que eu ficava com garotas,mas você era especial e queria que a gente ficasse junto,sempre.

- Mas eu não podia aceitar isso.E se eu bem me lembro foi aí que você pegou o "rodas" sem dó e nem piedade!E afinal porque ta falando isso agora?Pra compensar o fora que me deu pelo Artie ou pra esfregar na minha cara essas frases de efeito no passado? "Amava" – Você "era" especial...

- Não !Nunca...é que...

- Quer saber? Você falar pro Artie que queria ser a namorada dele me deixou fula,quando eu soube que iam fazer o dueto juntos fiquei mais fula e quando você meio que deu a entender que nós...não...íamos mais..você sabe...fiquei

- Deixa eu adivinhar...ficou fula?

- É.

- Ehhhh (Comemorou Britanny)

- O que eu quero dizer é que fui eu que melei o lance de vocês, falei que você só estava usando ele pela voz,eu estava

- Fula?

- Não (Riu Santanna) Não,estava "já" - morrendo de ciúmes,não entendia bem o porque ,mais a idéia de você namorar sério alguém me dava arrepios e um nó na garganta.

- Você podia estar pegando uma gripe .

- Não ...não poder ficar com você me dava um nó na garganta e imaginar que eu estava apaixonada me dava arrepios.

- Então pode ser quando alguém fica gripado na verdade está apaixonado?

- Oh Madrecita!O que eu quero dizer é que senti que você podia se apaixonar mesmo pelo sendo isso mesmo que aconteceu.

- É,mais ou dia do Rock horror você lembra que a gente...fez

- "As pazes"? (disse Santanna com voz maliciosa)

- Não,dormimos verdade nem dormimos nós nos pegamos...a gente viu o senhor Shue e a

- Sei,sei,pelo vidro...e daí ficamos "loucas" e saímos direto pra minha casa.

- Pois é.Nós meio que continuamos assim,sempre.O Artie me faz feliz,ele realmente gosta de mim,me deu um pente mágico que eu acabei perdendo e ele disse que nem era mágico de verdade,mas eu sei que era,e ele só fez isso pra não brigar ele me ama.

- E estamos falando disso porque?

- Porque ele me ama.E não tem vergonha de mim.

- E você acha que eu tenho?

- Acho que você prefere as coisas como estão,então não é séê cantou comigo no Glee club depois de falarmos com a professora Hollyday,mas logo em seguida negou pra todo o glee que tinha sentimentos por ás a gente só falou com alguém sobre isso porque eu pedi.

- Em outro dia que nos pegamos na minha casa.

- É.

- É isso que não entendo,se o Artie é tão fofo e te ama tanto e se você está tão tão perfeitamente feliz,porque continuou cedendo e ficando comigo?

- Pra não te deixar na mão.

- Não me diga isso Brit,por favor.

- Não,na verdade é que não agüento ficar muito tempo longe de você Santanna,você me deixa...me faz...eu fico...

- Travou o Pc! Olha Brit aquele dia você me disse que nosso relacionamento te confundia...

- É ,você sempre disse que não era a mesma coisa que com garotos,que o encanamento é diferente ,mas mesmo assim eu sentia uma coisa estranha...

- Você também falou que com Artie era melhor porque tinha sentimento.

- Eu queria saber o que você sentia,mesmo não sendo alguma coisa,era alguma coisa e não sei o que era e agora...agora me enrolei...

- A verdade é que você se afastou de mim,no natal você e o Artie pareciam dois pombinhos!

- No Natal até você estava feliz com o Artie poder andar naquele treco...

- Vi que ele estava cuidando de você,e pra ser honesta,você estava feliz então...fora que nossa relação não era pra ser...

- E o que era?E o que não era? E o que é agora?Por que o céu é azul?Esquece essa é só outra coisa que não entendo...

- Na cantando p você no clube glee você não percebeu que eu te amava?

- Não entendi.

- O que eu perguntei agora?

- Não,não entendi o que estava realmente acontecendo entre nós.

- Por isso eu fui te ver,e dizer que te amava,mas não foi suficiente não é?

-...só não posso terminar com Artie...e eu e você,você disse sempre que éramos só amigas que "brincavam" juntas,então agora tenho o Artie que é meu namorado e

- (Santanna fez um gesto para Britany parar de falar,balançou a cabeça e pareceu querer chorar) Vamos deixar assim como estamos. Ta legal?

- Mas nós não estamos...

- Só preciso acostumar.

-Se você diz...(Britanny saiu pelo corredor com os braços largados,parecia triste.)

Britanny podia ser ingênua e até burra,mas nunca foi "encanada".Tinha uma visão que sexo era normal e apenas divertido...até magoou Artie por isso antes de voltarem a feito com Kurt se ele tivesse afim no dia que decidiu fingir que gostava de mulher,era simples assim,até o zelador ela pegou...mas com Santanna,ela sabia que tinha algo mais que com ela,a fazia feliz...Santanna era sua amiga,a entendia ou pelo menos tentava,a defendia,se importava,era isso que as sabia que amava Santanna desde sempre,só que não entendia, Pensou: - e o Artie?Não podia largá-lo era gentil,não caçoava dela,dava carona pelos corredores do Mkinley...também era o único que falava depois...ele fazia carinho nos seus cabelos,falava de sentimentos...Tentou falar isso pra Santanna e conseguiu arrancar alguma coisa mais ainda assim...Santanna queria ficar com ela em segredo então?E isso era amor?Que amor?Seriam namoradas?Ou só as mesmas melhores amigas que se pegavam e davam beijos doces de garotas e que depois continuavam a ser apenas isso?

Santanna tentava achar alguma coisa diferente pra pensar mais sua mente estava inundada de pensamentos sobre ela e do último dia dos namorados onde viu Britanny tão feliz com Artie que tentou se entender com Puck pra não ter que ficar sozinha...mas o clube glee pegou pesado com ela e acabou lá fora chorando e sendo consolada por... mencionar que apanhou da baleia Zizes...filha duma...esquece! Colocou mononucleose em Fim e Quinm (Pelo menos isso foi interessante) e acabou sozinha ouvindo os rouxinóis cantarem e vendo Brit e Artie in foi pra casa se sentia uma coisa largada,vazia...

- Ta confesso!A raiva e a solidão foi tanta que cheguei a sentir algo "esquentando" pelo boca de as reboladas dele na imitação do Justin Biber ou ver a Britanny no colo do professor Xavier do paraguay...acabei pegando o nem quando estava com ele me sentia feliz ou viva,não era carinho,nem paixão,o tesão durou só na primeira vez e aí só sobrou ...a boca gigante .E eu sozinha por í a maldita festa da anã Berry...e o boca de truta beijou a Britanny no jogo da garrafa e eu fiquei com ódio e não sabia o porque...ciúmes,claro,muito e muito ciúme mas de quem?Afinal foi aí que tudo num belo dia a tarde na minha casa eu e a Britanny começamos a brincar e fazer guerra de travesseiros e eu estava realmente feliz de não ter que ficar com o Sam naquele dia,e feliz por ela estar ali e não se pegando com o aleijadinho e ... mesmo que tenhamos dado outras escapadas enquanto ela estava com o Artie para variar um pouco já que ele era meio...meio..deixa,bom dane-se;nesse dia específico a gente ficou brincando em cima da cama,fazendo cócegas e tal e de repente estávamos muito muito, muito, muito agarradas mesmo.E ficamos a tarde toda naquela maratona.E os beijos e os sussurros e a delícia que era beijar a Britanny e senti-la assim tão junto comigo...e veio o maldito assunto da confusão da Brit sobre a nossa relação.E veio o papo com a Professora Hollyday e veio eu com cara de tacho levando um fora da disse mesmo que amava ela assim?Daquela maneira estúpida?Quem mandou assumir aquele raio de sentimento,porque não fechei a boca?Mas não...fui pra casa depois daquilo e fiquei remoendo tudo.E Britanny me ligou a noite dizendo que tinha uma emergência familiar e nem pensei,fui correndo pra lá achando que alguma coisa ruim podia ter acontecido com os pais dela e dou de cara com ela sozinha em casa olhando para a Barbie no chã me viu disse falando baixo:

- Acho que ela e o kem brigaram feio ontem a noite,ela deve ter tentado cometer suicídio e se jogou da cama,não sei se posso mexer nela,talvez piore a situação...

A olhei espantada,num misto de graça e dúvida se ela existia mesmo de uma criança!Então dei uma olhada e percebi o gato devia ter pulado em cima da cama das bonecas,mas achei melhor fazer direito:

- Brit,meu pai é médico,você fez bem em me isso não foi briga,a Barbie apenas bebeu demais e caiu.(Abaixei,juntei-a do chão com cuidado e fiz com que os bonecos se beijassem – Britanny riu e ficou muito feliz).

- Obrigado Sants,você é a melhor pessoa que conheço!(Me abraçou e me beijou no rosto.Não resisti e a puxei para um beijo mas gostoso,seguido de outro e de outro e fomos parar na cama me importar fui tomando Britanyy para mim,ela não parecia querer reagir mesmo porque correspondia totalmente aos meus carinhos e parecia estar se sentindo muito disso fui pra casa e passei o resto da noite entendendo que o que eu sentia por ela não era só sei lá o que fosse que eu pensava amor,porque só quando eu estava com ela eu me entregava realmente e a queria,e queria dar prazer a ela e fazê-la feliz e amá-la.E tive que confessar isso logo no outro dia.E me rasgou por dentro ela não ter largado aquele lá logo de cara e vindo ficar comigo .E nos afastamos um pouco e resolvi dar pra traz e dizer que ia fazer a música pro Sam e toda aquela história...A Britanny continuou tentando ,tipo com a história da camiseta ...mas eu no fundo pensava :

- O que ela quer de mim?Quer que eu fale para todos que a amo e depois ver ela com o Artie?Será que ela não pensa?Essa eu sei a resposta!Raios!

Mas depois da história da camiseta,ela foi lá na minha casa ver porque eu não tinha cantando com eles,onde eu estava...e então eu disse que havia usado a camiseta mas não pude subir no palco,numa hora de loucura tirei a blusa que eu estava e peguei a camiseta "LEBANESA" que estava jogada do lado da minha cama, sem sutiã e senti que meu corpo estava enrijecido,olhei nos olhos da Britanny e falei com uma voz chorosa:

- É assim que você quer me ver?Com essa camiseta?(Ela caminhou até mim devagar,parando bem na minha frente com os olhos brilhando):

- Porque você não pode se aceitar Santanna?

- Porque você não pode ficar comigo?Brit eu...(Comecei a chorar ...Mas Brit rapidamente me envolveu com seus braços e depois apertou minha a queria tanto que investi para beijá-la,ela esquivou mas depois foi ao meu encontro já ocupando minha boca coma sua língua quente e cheia de desejo e nos sentiu meu arrepio e o efeito do beijo sobre o meu corpo,passou a mão pela escrita da camiseta,tocando os meios seios e eu ão ela avançou pra cima de mim e fomos indo pra cama e acabamos nos amando ali naquela Brit pediu para tomar banho e tive que emprestar uma blusa minha para ela já que a dela ficou meio embaixo da gente na hora e digamos foi "impossibilitada".Ela foi embora acenando para mim com um sorriso e eu já estava certa de que alguma coisa tinha que mudar entre nós,porque eu precisava muito outro dia no colégio em frente aos armários conversamos um pouco e encostamos nossas testas uma na outra e façamos assim uns segundos,depois saí.Acho que o Artie viu isso e viu a minha blusa na Brit e deve ter deduzido que 2+2 eram 4.

- Não acredito que o 4 olhos te chamou de burra!Acho que vou lá derrubar ele daquela cadeira!(Ela consolava Brit fazendo carinho nos cabelos e dando o ombro para a amiga chorar ,mesmo na frente de todos no corredor).

Passado as lamentações de Britney e ao término da aula levou a amiga pra casa,mas Brit parecia mesmo chateada e Santanna não entendia o porque...afinal Artie era um idiota!Mesmo assim pensou em animar a amiga,procurou nos álbuns e achou a declaração perfeita...Song Birds.

No outro dia sabia o que faria,ia se declarar denovo para mostrar a Britanny que seu sentimento era real e que queria ficar com ela...

_For you, there'll be no more crying  
>For you, the sun will be shining<br>And I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before<em>

_And I wish you all the love in the world  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing  
>Like the knew the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before, like never before<em>

Por você, não haverá mais choro,

Para você, o sol estará brilhando,

E eu sinto que quando estou com você,

Está tão certo, eu sei que está tudo bem

Para você, eu vou dar ao mundo

por você, eu nunca vou ser frio

Porque eu sinto que quando estou com você

Está tudo bem, eu sei que está tudo bem

E os pássaros estão cantando,

Como eles sabem o resultado

E eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo,

Como nunca antes.

E eu desejo-lhe todo o amor do mundo,

Mas acima de tudo, eu desejo isso de mim mesmo.

E os pássaros continuam cantando,

Como eles sabem o resultado

E eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo,

Como nunca antes, como nunca antes.

E lá estava Britanny novamente pedindo que Santanna assumisse a todos a relação das duas:

- Porque você não pode cantar isso pra mim na frente de todo clube glee já que eu e o Artie terminamos?


	2. Chapter 2

cap 02

Por que não pude ir no programa da Brit e deixar acontecer?Afinal ela ia me convidar pro baile e ia falar como se sentia e eu só tinha que dizer sim. A brit tinha me falado que era bi-curiosa...e que me amava.Não ia .Pior que ia...afinal já tinham até me chamado pro clube de golf...todos iam saber que eu gostava da coisa ...e isso ia acabar com a minha maldita reputação e fora isso,não me sobra quase nada.Não sou boa com as pessoas ,não tenho muitos amigos...pensei demais e só lembro de escrever pra brit uma mensagem: - Não vai dar. Mas aquela noite fiz ainda bala na net e postei um fuxico sobre mim e o David K. No outro dia aquele ser horrível e "desmanchado" veio perguntar e eu confirmei os malhos e pior disse estar apaixonada e sei que isso magoou demais a Brittany,afinal,estava renunciando de novo aquele amor que (esquece)... e fomos experimentar os vestidos pro baile.E a Brittany estava como sempre: doce. Não parecia estar furiosa...será que ela não entendeu?Entendeu sim,porque pra coisas do coração ela era muito esperta,só estava calada.e eu nem pra me justificar ou pedir desculpas, assim ela tinha me perdoado como não era pra ser assim ,era?

O baile foi uma droga!Vi a Brittany dançando com outra garota sem medo de ser falada ou mal falada.E eu lá agarrada no Karosvisck querendo vomitar por pensar que nada daquilo era real e que eu era uma infeliz!Mas pelo menos ia ser a rainha e ia ser perdi pro mesmo!David k foi o rei,mas eu perdi pro Kurt!Tenha dó!

- Se você aceitasse o que é e abrace tudo teria ganhado!

- Como você sabe?

- Porque eu votei em você! (Disse ela caminhando em minha direção e ficando em minha frente.) E porque eu acredito em você Santanna!

Como é que eu sou tão imbecil?O que é que eu to fazendo?Escondendo do mundo quem eu sou?Magoando a única pessoa que vale a pena?

- Essa droga de baile acabou!

- Você cantou bem,o Kurt dançou com o Blane,até a Quimn e a Rachel se acertaram.

- Elas se "acertaram"?Como eu não vi isso Brittany?

- Foi no banheiro.

- Ai caramba!Perdi essa!Elas se pegaram no banheiro?A ex prenha e a miss suéter e eu perco isso...

- Se "pegaram"?Ta louca Santanna?Elas só não se mataram pelo Finm ter brigado pela Rachel estar com o Jessy e tals...

- Não teve pegação?Droga de baile!Eu não disse que foi um desastre?

- Você é maluca!Como vai pra casa?

- Com o Puck ou sei lá,o Karosvisck foi ao milho antes do fim e perdi a carona...ele deve estar com o dedinho na boca encolhido sobre a cama em posição fetal uma hora dessas ouvindo Celine Dion e imaginando o Kurt dançando com o Blane!

- Credo Santanna!Sua maldade me assusta as vezes!Vem,meu pai vai vir me buscar e te damos uma carona.

- Você não esta brava comigo?

- Você é a minha melhor amiga!

E isso foi a resposta da Brittany pra minha pergunta,fiquei a pra casa e história do é a viagem do clube glee que tenho que que esquecer de todo o resto!

- Aqui é tão lindo né Santanna?

- É.Até os caras na rua são tão descolados!Viu aquele guarda que tesão?

- Se você diz... (Brittany ficou calada,deu aquela jogadinha no ombro e saiu, Ai que stress,to e não quero...pulo e não pulo...e agora vou dar uma de "em cima do muro".Logo eu que sempre peitei tudo...mas eu travo.É que dói...é muito íntimo e não quero ser exposta ou sair tudo isso estou magoando a Brittany e ela não merece.

- Santanna acalme-se!Nós perdemos e pronto.

- Puck vá se jogar de uma ponte!Não falei com você!Aquela maldita anã tinha que beijar o baleia na frente de todo mundo?

- Agora ferrou!Eu vou deixar essa maluca berrando aqui sozinha,você que agüente se quiser Brittany ,mas eu to caindo fora.

- Metade do que você disse pra Berry eu não entendi santanna,parecia possuída!

- Era espanhol!Minha fúria latina se manisfestou...mas que diabos Brit,você e sua calma...

- Oras e o que você quer que eu faça?Fale suíno?

- Heim? (esquece,nem adianta pressionar a Brittany,ela é tão... "quebrável". ser um inferno naquele avião de á que tem como abrir uma porta e matar a Nariguda?

- Amei o corte.Não sabia que era um dos seus dons Santanna.

- Hum. (ela ajeitou-se na poltrona e não quis conversar)

- Sabe,vocês me colocaram pra cima hoje,mas acho que não vou me achar tão cedo...

- Olha Quinny,você é esperta,vai se sair bem.

- Vindo de você acho que isso até é lá...(Quinm virou para o lado a conversa.E foi o silêncio pairando em todo avião de volta a Lima).

No último dia de aula já de volta a Lima,ouvi a Brit dizer aquilo que me comoveu.

- E quanto a mim e você? (Eu tinha que perguntar afinal em que pé estávamos?)

- Eu te amo Santanna!Eu te amo mais do que já amei qualquer pessoa nesse que eu sei sobre eu e você é isso e por isso acho que tudo é possível.

- Você é a minha melhor amiga!

- Você também.( Senti uma pontada de dor e incertesa do que aquilo realmente queria dizer,mas sabia que ia ter tempo de encontrar um caminho,afinal eu e a Brittany somos melhores amigas. Foi justo nesse dia que eu percebi como ela era já sabia disso claro,mas vi mais coisas nela que simplesmente me fizeram pensar que ninguém no planeta seria assim: doce,meiga e forte ao mesmo tempo.E ela pode até ser meio lesada vez por outra mais é tipo porque quer continuar a ser criança quando é pra ser esperta ela vai lá e manda é o jeito de andar muda,a voz...fica mais é esperta sabe das coisas importantes e pouco importa se ela acredita no papai Noel de verdade ou se só não quer perder a mágica...Caramba!E quando dança?Eu fico "encharcada".De desejo ú.Uma fogo em mim que queima e arde os quando adulta sabe ser tão sexy...e como. E o que tem de errado nas maluquices dela?Ela é feliz assim.O Puck é um demente que rouba as coisas vez por outra e traça velhinhas...peraí...coroas...velhinha já foi demais até pros meus pensamentos.O Kurt é tipo: - Olhem sou eu o Gay gay gay gay...e mesmo assim ele é o namoradinho dele ser tão gostosinho claro.E o Finm?Gordo sentimental.O Artie é tipo sei lá...inteligente e criativo mas aquele cabelo de tigela força o natural da coisa...mesmo assim...acho que até ele é asiáticos no seu mundo de visor estreito...até a anã de sué é feliz a desgraç,sem noção,irritante,fala de mais...mas confesso no fundo ela tem lá as coisas boas dela...que todo mundo do glee club tem e que a Brittany sabe.E que eu sei,só não sou mole pra não ser assim tão "boazinha" porque isso é uma coisa que me dá nos nervos. Ai ai ai ta vendo?É o que eu temia...to ficando sentimental por causa do que sinto pela virar uma sapatilhinha cor de rosa!Me ferrei.

- O que vai fazer nas férias santanna?(Perguntou Britanny olhando suavemente para a amiga que revirava coisas dentro de uma caixa em cima da sua cama,no fim do domingo):

- Visitar minha avó, pra Santa fé uma de louca em várias festas,coisas assim.E você?

- Vou viajar com meus o Lord Thumbleton a esquiar no gelo quem eu aprenda a baixar vídeos do you tube,não sei ao certo.

- Essas suas fotos são um sarro,olha isso...

- Santanna...

- Hum?

- Você se lembra da sua primeira vez?

- Ah,devo lembrar,deixa eu ver...no carro no fim de uma festa qualquer com 14 anos – acho.

- Você me disse que tinha sido maravilhoso na época!

- Menti então!Me lembro do bafo de cerveja e do aperto de um carro...

- Você não acha que tinha que ser uma recordação importante?

- Se eu fosse recordar de todas as vezes que dormi com alguém teria que ter memória fotográfica!Mas devo ter enfeitado pra você...pra não te assustar!

- E do Primeiro beijo?

- Ai Caramba!Num jogo de verdade e conseqüência talvez com 12,com um vizinho careca,sei lá Brit ,porque?

Porque você também disse que era maravilhoso...

- Bom e o que você queria?Que eu dissesse que aquilo foi uma ieca cheia de baba e uma língua muito muito agitada como se eu tivesse com um lambari na minha boca?

- Bom,O meu foi com você.

- Comigo?Não ,não,acho que foi com aquele garoto meio retardado que morava atrás da sua casa na época...

- Nã com você! Lembra que eu queria impressionar o Peter o garoto com tênis verde que estudava na minha sala?Aquele de olhos escuros e cabelo de franja,lembra?

- Não acredito que lembra da cara do cara do primeiro beijo...

- Não,só lembrei porque pedi pra você me ensinar como fazer e aí você disse que era simples que podia treinar com um gelo em um copo d'gua,mas quando me viu três horas com a porta do freezer aberta pedindo e esperando algum hgelo ficar comigo você me puxou pelo braço e disse:

_ Vamos subeir pro seu quarto que eu te mostro como fazer isso!

E ai sentamos na beira da cama e você disse que o garoto ia chegar perto de mim e tocar meus lábios e então você fez isso.E me disse que se ele colocasse a língua era pra parecer natural,e fazer assim e aí também me mostrou.

- Sério?Me lembrava vagamente dessa história juro!Agora com os detalhes lembrei.

- Acho que foi a mesma coisa com sexo.

- Não!A sua primeira vez foi com um cara gago que jogava pólo aquá espera!Foi com um carinha loiro que você disse que era um anjo...não peraí...foi no acampamento da escola,a noite um "peguete" seu invadiu sua barraca e disse que era um ET.

- Ah! Invasão alienígena? Acho que foi mesmo!Estranho,lembrava da nossa como se fosse a primeira...

- Que nada!Já tínhamos repassado o time todo...e um dia na sua casa acho que com 15 anos,nós estávamos vendo t.v e vimos uma cena de duas garotas se amassando,então te falei que beijos de garotas eram bons porque somos mais delicadas e você disse :

- Imagina

- Imagina

Riram ao falarem juntas e lembrarem do mesmo olhou fixo para aqueles olhos azuis de Brittany que lhe sorria...

- Nesse dia fomos nos beijando e curtindo o que ia dar e acabamos fazendo.

- Tinha essa vez como primeira lembrança,porque seus beijos foram tão gostosos que viciei.

- Fizemos isso várias e várias vezes depois,semanas inteiras experimentando sensações...e nos descobrindo...

- Mas sempre era importante pra mim Sants,mesmo quando a gente ficava com outras pessoas.

- E nosso Menage 'a trois?

- Pára!O garoto ficou fulo porque fomos sem ele!

- Que horror!

- E as festas que cobramos para nos beijarmos?

- Comprei uma coleira de para pro lord Thumblerton com o dinheiro!E quando minha perguntou falei que foi fazendo caridade pros outros...

- Sério?Brittany sua esperteza me espanta!

- Definitivamente temos uma histó depois do Artie...(Ela respirou e ficou com uma expressão séria) Acho que nunca mais vou fazer só por fazer,porque vi que com sentimentos é tão diferente...

Santanna sentiu uma pontada de dor invadir o fundo e perguntou:

- Lembra dos beijos no pescoço que eu te dava depois de toda pegação?

- Beijos doces de garotas!ê sempre disse que era bom pra depois de tanta pegação...ajudava o sangue a subir pra cabeça de novo ...

- que eu gostava de te beijar assim,como pra fazer um carinho...tipo nesses filmes melosos o cara faz um cafuné na garota colada ao seu peito Ieca!Acho que tipo,era tipo sem falar...porque ia falar o que?

- Eu queria que você falasse que me amava,porque eu te que seus beijos eram mesmo só pra darem tempo pra você passar pelos meus pais la embaixo sem eles notarem que tínhamos feito outra coisa além de estudar ou assistir filmes.

- Ai Brittany!Essa doeu!

- É.Foi .

- Você continua magoada comigo com essa história entre nós?

- Não ê disse que me amava mais eu fico aqui tentando entender o que isso significa de mudança entre pegação ou amor...

- Deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa (Falou Santanna aproximando-se de Brittany)Feche os olhos.

- Você vai sumir ou se teletransportar?Se for quero estar de olhos abertos para ver!

- Nada disso,(Fraquejou um sorriso) Só fecha os olhos.

Brittany fechou os olhos desconfiada,Santanna chegou perto dela com seu rosto roçando na sua pele,respiração quente e rápida...roçou o nariz no nariz de Brittany que sorriu largo com a ação da morena. Pousou de leve os lábios nos lábios de Brittany,beijou de leve,depositou um beijo doce no canto da boca de Brittany que estava começando a respirar mais rápido...Depois voltou a sugar muito lentamente a boca da loira,dessa vez umedecendo seus lábios com a ponta da língua,ao que Brittany entre abriu a sua boca para receber melhor o apoiou o braço na beira da cama e mudou o ângulo da cabeça para encaixar a boca no beijo de brittany,ela aumentou a intensidade até que introduziu a língua ao que a loira reagiu de imediato arrepiando-se e se esgueirando na cama para ter mais contato,mas Santanna afastou-se e inclinou a cabeça iniciando outro beijo dessa vez entrecortado e cheio de desejo já que Britanny a sugava e suas línguas estavam frené separou-se com dificuldade do beijo e fitou uma Brittany que respirava com dificuldade e que tinha um brilho azul encantador nos olhos e disse no ouvido dela:

- Eu amo você! (Com um sotaque hispânico digno de Roselyn Sanches na série Without a trace) Amo você Brittany S Pearce de todo mi corazon.

Brittany estava chocada num misto de alegria e excitaçã aquela mulher a sua frente e só conseguia pensar nos impulsos que o seu corpo lhe estava enviando,sentia o sangue ferver,o ventre tremer ,o sexo pulsar...estava num completo milk shake de sensações...

- Santanna,você acabou de me dar o meu primeiro beijo.

- Como assim?

- Meu primeiro beijo de amor.

Santanna sorriu com o comentário mas logo mudou para uma expressão seria e de desejo,colou a boca na boca de Brittany e deitando-se sobre ela na cama.

As duas já conheciam aquela mesma cena de muitas vezes,mas Santanna queria provar algo a ela mesma naquela noite e queria mostrar para Brittany que realmente a ela merecia ser ela desejava amá-la!Era confuso ser invadida por aquele sentimento que a fazia pensar nas suas ações já que quando engatava uma primeira na cama não parava até ter acabado com o motor! Mas não seria assim naquela estava prestes a descobrir o que era o significado da expressão "Fazer amor".

Beijou de leve o pescoço arrepiado de Brittany e soltou os cabelos da loira,deixando –os ajeitarem-se no travesseiro,olhou nos olhos dela novamente,aquela imensidão tão azul...como podia ter ignorado isso todo esse tempo?Beijou a testa de Brittany que sorriu estranhamente esboçando um certo nervosismo e as mãos as mãos dela e apertou.

- Eu te amo Brittany!

- Também te amo – Tentou responder a levou suas mãos para cima fazendo os braços de Brittany repousarem sobre a sua cabeça,beijou as mãos descendo até a parte interna do braço,esfregou o nariz na extensão toda dos braços num gesto de intimidade e carinho,parou para olhar a loira novamente,deslizou a mão pelos lados parando na cintura e logo subindo retirando a blusa com os dedos de leve sobre a renda do sutiã e depositou um beijo no meio dos ergueu-se na cama e Santanna passou a sentar sobre suas pernas e as duas se encaixaram e se beijaram com muito desejo,Santanna logo livrou-se da peça e pode ter entre seus lábios o gosto macio dos seios de Brittany que gemia a cada toque...ela retirou a blusa de Santana e já avistou os "Gêmeos" já que esta estava apenas com tecido sobre o a vez de Brittany beijar Santanna e arrancar um gemido sufocado,ainda tí duas já estavam muito excitadas quando Santanna resolveu acabar com aquele doce sofrimento tirando por completo a roupa de Brittany e pode constatar que a loira já estava pra la do ponto,ela sorriu maliciosa aos olhos fixos e ardentes de Brittany e passou as mãos nas coxas dela,fazendo-a tremer e gemer um pouco mais alto,como um pedido agudo de dar fim aquela afastou as pernas de Brittany e começou a beijá-la e tocá-la quando foi surpreendida por Brittany virando-se sobre ela e lhe tirando apressadamente as roupas:

- Quero que você sinta tudo comigo..(Disse ela baixinho).

Logo as duas estavam experimentando as sensações impostas pelos seus corpos suados e cheios de desejo,derramado-se em prazer...até que Britanny não suportou e gemeu alto o nome de correu aos lábios a loira tentando suprimir o som,mas já era duas olharam-se em silêncio e esperaram obter reação de alguém de fora,mas a casa continuava vazia,por sorte o cinema devia estar bom e os pais de Brittany ainda estavam fora...

- Eu..eu te amo muito...disse a loira respirando com dificuldade no ouvido de Santanna.

- Também te ,muito...

- Quero experimentar uma coisa...

- Achei que tivesses acabado de fazer isso,afinal isso foi realmente diferente pra mim...Brit.

- Por que estamos "nos amando".Mas quero uma coisa para me dar mais ..gás se é que me entende...sorriu brittany maliciosa...

- Como o que?

- Quero ouvir você gritar o meu nome,melhor...gemer o meu nome porque sempre faço isso na hora que ...na hora que...ah...você sabe...e sinto que isso é um eu te amo orgástico!

- E porque não me pediu?

- Não,não...quero sem querer,quero fazer você nem conseguir acertar o meu nome...

- Mas eu também "cheguei lá" agora a pouco...com você...

- Eu senti...você se derramou na minha coxa!Mas quero você mais vulnerável ainda,é um fetiche meu e só agora posso te revelar isso...

- Não sabia que você era tão saidinha Miss Pierce...

- Ah!Santanna,você nem viu nada ainda...

E a noite acabou com uma lua cheia no céu,alguns vaga-lumes na rua,insetos debaixo das luzes dos postes ,cachorros latindo e lá longe um ruído estranho...

Brittany...Brittany...Ai caramba...

Dentro do quarto o vento mexia na cortina,que roçava os corpos nus e entrelaçados das duas...que suspiravam e sorriam...

- Precisamos de um banho Brit...

- Amanhã..amanhã...vamos dormir assim... "Brittana em calda"...

Passaram as férias separadas infelizmente,devido a viagens das famílias,mas ao voltarem as aulas não se desgrudaram animou Brit quando Kurt não gostou da campanha dela

- Você é o Unicórnio!

Isso significava ser diferente,especial e aceitar a si escreveu um bilhete para animar Brittany no mesmo dia:

B -Você é o unicórnio!Ninguém é como você!E ninguém te ama como eu! **S**

Depois de umas semanas as duas pensavam na campanha de Brittany,olhavam fotos e rabiscavam sobre a cama ...

- Estou morrendo de calor Brit.

- Que tal um suco?

- queria era outra coisa...seus pais vão sair hoje?

- Nãê ia pedir pra eles comprarem alguma coisa pra você?

- Não...você pode vir pra minha casa mais tarde?Meu pai tem uma palestra daquelas e só vai chegar pra La de madrugada...

- de tardezinha então.

- ão já vou indo,pra arrumar umas coisas.

Santana preparou uma champagne,morangos e chocolates para esperar Brittany que apareceu linda com uma calça listrada preta e branca,uma blusinha branca e suspensório. Toda sorridente sem saber o propósito do convite da "amiga".

- E o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Você já tomou banho?

- vir cheirosa pra você!

- Pena.

- Por que?

- Vou ter que te sujar então...pra depois tomarmos banho juntas...

Ela sorriu maliciosa e Brittany retribuiu o sorriso,ficou surpresa ao entrar no quarto e encontrar tantas coisas ...

- Vai ser uma festa?

- Não,só nós duas...deixa eu ver...o que você acha de eu passar chocolate assim...aqui no seu pescoço...

- Ai Santana!Sua...

- Hum...que convidativo agora...

- Que tal eu te dar um banho com essa espumante aqui?

- E que tal então eu te pegar assim e te lambuzar de outra coisa?

E ficaram assim aquela noite,entre amor,mimos e um bom banho a dois...ou duas...

Saíram do restaurante sorridentes,Santana parecia uma criança que ganhou um brinquedo novo...andava ao lado de Brittany que jogava os cabelos se fazendo e rindo...estavam tão a vontade...no uniforme de líderes de torcida e no coração.

- Então estamos namorando mesmo? ( Brincou Santana de mãos dadas com brittany dentro do carro)

- Definitivamente!Nem acredito que perguntou isso depois de toda essa semana sua boba!

- Só checando. (Ela se inclinou e beijou docemente o rosto de Brittany que sorriu e piscou,virando-se pra frente logo em seguida.)

- O que foi Brit?

- Ali.

- O que?

- Ali (Falava a loira com a boca meio fechada e fazendo o Finn e a Rachel passeando de mãos dadas pela rua.)

- Ai nã Assombração viu?O cara de feto e a anã logo agora?

- Ai Sant,não fala assim,eles são nossos colegas e no fim das contas você até gosta deles que eu sei.

- Acho que você ta sonhando eu gostar desses tipos,mas cá entre nós você não acha que a Berry tem uma queda pela Fabray?

- Heim?Pirou da cabeça?

- Pensa Brit,os pais da pequena sereia ali são gays que tem uma filha...

- Quem é a filha deles?

- A Rachel!(Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou com aquela cara de "Santana".)

- Ah é...mas e daí?Isso faz dela uma gay que vai ter uma filha?

- Não...e não fala uma gay que parece que ta falando mal de mim,sei lá que assunto desconfortável...só quis dizer que tipo ela manja da coisa toda,o mundo dela é isso,ela ta acostumada...é normal...entende?

- Então devíamos falar com ela sobre isso,porque acho que teremos muitas dúvidas pela frente

- Tipo o quê?

- Tipo nós,nosso namoro,aceitação...

- Acho melhor esquecer esse assunto vai...me deixou meio lá...uma coisa de cada que você fosse minha.Só minha e agora

- E agora eu sou!Mas o que mais Santana?

- Minha...namorada?Que estranho!Achava melhor amiga mais ...mais

- Mais fácil de encarar?Eu não penso em rótulos dos quais você tem tanto medo,já fiquei com meninos e meninas e acho que o amor é isso: AMOR e só isso,não precisa de definição,eu sou SUA porque te amo e quero passar minha vida toda com você!

Essas palavras foram tão maravilhosas e ao mesmo tempo tão assustadoras para Santana...VIDA ,caramba...mas afinal a loira estava certa,porque nada importava pra ela se não fosse estar com Brittany.E como ela podia ser tão ,tão esperta?

- Você sempre me surpreende sabia Britbrit?

- Não sou totalmente burra sabia?

- Não acho nem nunca achei você burra,sei das suas qualidades e sei do que não é o seu forte também,diria que você é ingênua e vive no mundo da lua ,mas burra nunca.

- Ah eu te acho vadia.

- Sempre fui.

- Não ,desde que nos conhecemos você sempre foi minha amiga.

- Sempre gostei de você é verdade,logo de cara!Mas sabe,a gente devia parar com essa conversa mole e ir pra sua casa,temos muitas coisas pra fazer...

- Tipo o quê? (Sorriu Brittany se fazendo de desentendida)

- Tipo... "Firmar nosso compromisso", "Selar nosso romance", "Comemorar nosso amor" ,de o nome que você quiser mas acaba sendo tipo... "Vamos logo pra sua cama que eu quero te beijar todinha"...

Brittany balançou a cabeça e riu da malícia e humor negro de Santana e elas foram pra casa se passaram até que aquele comercial obrigou Santana a revelar seu segredo a todos e ela não estava preparada para isso...

- O que eu vou fazer agora Brit?Esse comercial vai acabar comigo!

- Ninguém falou de mim e eu dormi com todo mundo!Só não me importo e pronto!

- Mas não falei nada pra minha mãe ainda...e o meu pai!Ele vai me matar!

- A Sant,acho que não...eu vou com você...e contamos juntas...

- E você nem se preocupa com o que vão falar de você?Na escola,no glee clube e seus pais?

- Não me importa,as pessoas falam de todos e de tudo,eu quase nem entendo nada do que eles falam, pra ser franca,só importa pra mim ser feliz com quem eu amo,nesse caso..você.

- Não vai dar...não vejo como...

- Dorme aqui,vou cuidar de você,chegou aqui tremendo parecia que tinha esquecido um vibrador ligado aí dentro...vou fazer um chá que acalma,minha mãe sabe qual...e talvez o Rory possa cantar umas músicas do Elvis pra te animar...

- Esse garoto queria dormir com você!

- Achei que o pote de ouro fosse outra coisa,já te expliquei...

- Sei sei...esquece,fico com o chá.Pode até dizer pro cara de bunda de bebê cantar Elvis se você quiser,nada vai fazer eu melhorar!Acho que vou morrer!

- Não vai nã lá tomar banho,vou ligar pra sua casa e depois peço pra minha mãe fazer chá.Esquece a idéia do Rory cantar,eu vou te fazer uma massagem,aí você vai ficar melhor!

- Ok.

Santana passou aquela noite na casa de Brittany e no outro dia viu que toda turma do glee já sabia do seu relacionamento com Brittany e não tinham preconceito,apoiavam as disse que notou no dia que Santana não quis sair do glee sem a Brittany e teve certeza no dia em que viu a cara de amor dela para a loira que cantava _ Stop violence! No caso das provocações de Santana com na vida tinha visto um olhar tão apaixonado na vida! _(Sou doente pra ter um Gif dessa cena)!_

Kurt disse já ter um gaydar a muito tempo que apitava pro relacionamento das duas,Rachel disse que com dois pais gays ela também tinha um gaydar e só de ver como Santana tratava Brittany percebeu e comentou com Finn que prestou atenção e foi facinho outros como Rory ouviu da própia Santana,Quinn viu as duas várias e várias vezes se pegando e eram a tríplice aliança ela sabia de tudo,inclusive que a fachada malvada de Santana era pra se proteger,Artie tinha levado um "UEPA" na cabeça por causa dela...bom,e enfim...todos sabiam de algum jeito e quem não sabia acabou sabendo...menos Puck que demorou a ligar os pontos...

- Espera:Estamos falando de mulher com mulher ou garota com garota porque tem muita diferença!

- Foco Puckerman!Foco!

Então era hora de contar para os pais,antes que vissem o comercial.

Continua.

- Você vai falar pros seus pais?

- Eles sabem.

- Sabem?Como sabem Brittany?sabem o quê?

- Olha,a um ano atrás eu falei com a minha mãe sobre estar apaixonada por você.

- Um ano? (Santana engoliu seco com a doce revelação de Brittany)

- sempre pai ficou meio receoso quando ela falou pra ele,mas entendeu também.Não te contei porque foi uma história meio surreal.

- Como assim?

- Sabe sants,teve um dia que tivemos aula sobre sexo ,proteção e í pensei que podia estar grávida...

- Ai Criatura!De quem?Quando?

- De você ué...

- De –de mim? (Santana não sabia se ria ou chorava e ficou com cara de leite pasteurizado)

- Então falei que podia estar grávida pra minha mãe,que falou pro meu pai que perguntou a mesma coisa que você. De quem?Quando?Minha mãe conversou com ele e então os dois me explicaram que só os meninos tem "sementinhas" que fazem bebês!

- Brit você é...( Santana encostou a cabeça no peito de Brit e a abraçou rindo.)

- Por um lado fiquei ter uma filha um ter traços latinos como você mas os olhos seriam azuis como os meus...

- Ah!Você pensa nisso?

- Em ficar com você pra sempre? sei que você acha que é ingenuidade minha,você não acredita muito num amor que possa durar tanto assim...(Brittany baixou a cabeça com o olhar triste e marejou os olhos,Santana sentiu que aquilo era real.)

- pra mim.

Brittany ergueu os olhos espantada com o tom de voz doce de Santana,estava acostumada com aquela voz rouca e sensual e agora tinha mesmo dito "amor"?

- Olha aqui pra mim.(Santana ajoelhou-se frente a Brittany e pôs a mão no seu queixo levantando seu rosto para olhá-la nos olhos):

- Não estaria enfrentando tudo isso se não quisesse mesmo ficar com você.Vou contar para os meus pais Brittany.E depois para minha avó.Eles são tudo pra mim mas vou me você acha que eu faria isso se não fosse por querer ficar com você pra sempre?

- Pra sempre e sempre? (Perguntou Brittany já chorando de felicidade com a declaração de Santana)

- Pra sempre e sempre minha linda!Eu amo você e vou amar sempre.Só você.Desculpe se eu

Brittany não quis ouvir mais nada,aquilo era tudo que ela Santana e a beijou beijo salgado com gosto de lágrimas – de alegria.

- Se você não parar de me beijar assim amor,eu vou me atrasar para contar pros meus pais sobre nós...

- Quem manda você ser tão gostosa Santana!E me chamando assim você me mata!Eu preciso de você e preciso agora.

- Tipo... (Ela se fazia de desentendida enquanto Brittany a conduzia suavemente pra cama)

- Tipo ... "Eu quero você".

- Ai ai ai...Madrecita!Essa vai ser uma noite que promete!Senti até a unha arrepiar agora!

- Sei,quando você fala com esse sotaque é que está perdendo as estribeiras!E sabe do que mais?Muita conversa...

Brittany avançou sobre Santana e começou a beijá-la em toda extensão do pescoço...arrancando suspiros da latina que sorria com satisfação.

- Era uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer sozinha Brit.

- E como foi?

- Bom eu...

- Ai Sant,não enrola,o que seus pais disseram?

- Minha mãe disse que já tinha percebido que eu era apaixonada por você pelo jeito que falava,meu pai não entendeu bem se eu gosto de garotas ou só de você.Eu disse que a essas alturas nem quero saber,só queria ficar com você.

- Ai que fofa!

- Ai pega leve que ainda estou dolorida de hoje mais cedo,você acabou comigo.

- Oh..maldade!

Elas estava radiante,Santana : aliviada.Só faltava sua "abuela" agora.

- Não sei posso lidar com isso...

- Ah! favor não chora assim,uma hora ela vai aqui do seu lado...

- Nem acredito que você veio,estava tão desnorteada,falei com a minha mãe mas tava doendo demais,tinha que te ligar...mas não pensei que você viria na minha casa uma hora dessas!

- Pedi pro meu me trouxe.A Holly fez um desenho de nós duas pra te animar!

- Sempre achei a sua irmã uma gracinha!

- Sabe o que ela disse pra mim hoje?Que viu um casamento onde as garotas estavam de vestidos e ela achou lindo!hehheh

- Só você pra me animar agora Brit.

- Sua mãe foi um amor comigo Santana,falou que posso dormir aqui pra cuidar de você.

- Por essa nem eu esperava.

- Vou te fazer carinho no cabelo ok?

- Hum que delícia...

- Sabe aquilo que você disse da Rachel dia desses?

- Que ela é a representação miniatura do inferno na terra?

- Não...

- Que o nariz dela parece uma rampa para piolhos que andam de skate?

- Nã ela tem uma queda pela Quinn...

- Sei...

- Acho que você pode ter razão...ela fica muito feliz quando a Quinn fala com ela sem parecer que quer matá-la...

-Tesão reprimido!

- Ai Sants!Bom,acho que a Rachel e o Finn descobriram como se brinca de casinha,mas mesmo assim...ela ainda olha pra Quinn de um jeito tão...

- Agora ela experimentou o pão d'gua com peitos...vai aproveitar,mas depois,sei não...na hora que provar bolacha recheada duvido querer voltar atrás.

- Isso foi uma...metáfora para falar da

- Brittany! Deixa ê já entendeu.

- Então eu sou sua bolacha recheada?Ou tenho a bolacha sei lá...

- Nãê é a minha...minha...

- Sua?

- Minha fada.

- Ah...não era unicórnio? Bicórnio?

- Amo quando você faz essa carinha de bobinha...

- Não,pára...vou continuar aqui no cafuné...não vem me beijando não ...

- Eu até arriscaria te dar um belo amasso agora bribrit,mas sei lá,to mal causa da minha avó.Distraio um pouco mas quando volto a pensar,dói por dentro.

- Onde dói exatamente?

Santana fez um gesto no peito: - coração.

- Não é aí que eu moro?

- Também.

- Então vou fazer uma festa aí dentro pra expulsar essa tristeza!Odeio te ver cá...Nem o Lord T. agüenta essa sua carinha...parece uma ovelha que vai doar suas lãs no inverno...

- Ei!Eu pareço uma ovelha?

- Uma ovelha triste.

- Vou te mostrar quem é a ovelha miss Spears...

E as duas rolaram sobre a cama de Santana brincando e fazendo có se beijaram e se uniram em conchinha como um casal de muitos anos...Brittany sabia fazer Santana feliz de um jeito que ninguém mais inocência dava esperança a morena,seu sorriso mostrava a ela que por mais que achasse pedras no caminho tudo seria mais fácil se sua doce Brit estivesse com respirou fundo sabendo que aquela dor no seu coração demoraria a passar,mas que mesmo assim valia a pena se fosse pra ter a loira nos seus braços sempre e sempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Fazia tempo que ninguém novo dava as caras no colégio...fora a Sugar e o Rory mas até que eles não estavam incomodando ninguéém numa sexta-feira de chuva uma garota de cabelos longos,meio ruivo claro e olhos verdes vinha caminhando pelos corredores calmamente com um papel na mã iria ser o pivô de uma dolorosa separação e nem sabia disso , ainda.A garota era muito sensual e delicada,mas não ter sido jogada naquela cidade sem querer e estava só querendo se achar de todas as maneiras,mal sabia ela que tinha um tortuoso caminho pela frente e uma culpa que não poderia sentir nunca sendo a vida faz cada coisa e as vezes as pessoas tem reações que não se pode prever...e tudo aquilo que acreditam pode vir a baixo como um lindo castelo de areia pego por uma onda.A garota se chamava fez um teste para as líderes de torcida já que Quinn estava fora e fazendo gostou do jeito da garota e lhe deu a chamar Santana para "enturmar" a garota e só fez um pedido: Espero que você não goste de cantar nem no chuveiro...não quero outra das minhas garotas naquele Clubinho de coral Glee... Trace não entendeu nada,mas pensou consigo mesma que amava cantar.E pior,sua voz era ótima!Então se tinha um coral na escola porque não participar?Ela continuava parada olhando os troféus na sala de Sue quando Santana entrou na porta e a encarou.

- É essa aí?

- Sim é a nossa nova "aquisição",você pode mostrar-lhe as não se empolga! (Sorriu maliciosa a não gostou da piada mesmo sem saber o que significava exatamente – vindo da Sue podia esperar de tudo).

- Então...você é?

- Santana.E anda rápido que não tenho dia todo...

- Eu sou Trace.

- Sei.

- Hum...(desconfortável isso.) Aqui tem um coral?

- Tem.(Santana olhou pela primeira vez para a garota,era inocência nos olhos como Brittany fosse uma boa pessoa.E desde quando ela pensava isso das pessoas ou se importava?Bom,desde Brittany entrar na sua era a resposta.)

- E onde é?Como faz pra participar?

- A treinadora Sue não te falou nada sobre isso?

- Falou!Exatamente por isso fiquei querendo saber onde é.

- Você devia escolher uma das duas coisas.

- Você canta?

- Sim.

- No clube?

- Sim.

- Então?

- É bem...complicado,mas eu te levo lá, vai.(Santana sorriu ao perceber que a garota não era tão doce ou ingênua,mal tinha conhecido Sue Silvester e já ia arrumar briga?Quem sabe seria uma "boa pessoa" afinal das contas ,riu consigo mesma.)

O tempo passou e Trace encantou o glee clube;sua voz era tão cativante...mas também encantou Sue pois era ótima como líder de ás a garota era muito boa nas aulas também e para fazer amigos e logo já tinha vá os membros do Glee todos gostaram dela,Tina fez mais amizade e Quinn também gostou da adotou ela e jurou fazê-la sentir-se uma verdadeira diva se seguisse seus conselhos já que tinha vasto conhecimento na áé Brittany conversava com ela,mas estranhamente sentia-se ameaçada pela mesma já que parecia que ela tinha uma curiosidade absurda por Santana e vez por outra percebia ela olhando para sua início isso não incomodava depois ela foi mesmo se sentindo com ciúmes,pois a garota tinha muitos atrativos e conseguia deter atenção de Santana que até lhe respondia suas perguntas sem chiar!Mas Brittany nunca foi de pensar mal das pessoas ou ter reservas e isso a incomodava ainda mais,por mais que lutasse contra esse sentimento ele a corrompia por dentro. Um dia na sua casa enquanto faziam os deveres da escola Brittany achou melhor conversar com Santana.

- E aí?A garota nova,você gosta dela?

- A trace?É legalzinha sim.(Santana pensou em mostrar a Brittany que podia mudar e ser mais aberta a relacionamentos sem ser sempre tão agressiva com todos,nunca imaginaria que a loira queria outro tipo de resposta).

- Mas você...conversa bastante com ela né?No ensaio da torcida principalmente.

- Ela sempre puxa assunto sim,parece só estar tentando ser aceita sei lá.Mas e aí que matéria vamos pular primeiro para você me dar uns beijinhos?

- Ela sabe de nós?

- Acho que sim,o colégio todo já não sabe?

- Hum...

- Qual é o problema Brit?

- Não,nenhum.Só canta muito bem.

- tal você vir pra ca pra cima da cama agora heim?

Brittany não entendeu se Santana desviara do assunto de propósito ou nem percebia o interesse da garota por ela e isso a deixou ainda mais insegura.E com quem ela devia falar? ele tinha namorado Santana...devia ter alguma idéia...

- Tô te falando Brittany,ela não demonstrava que era apaixonada por você.A Santana finge não esquente banco então se você desconfia que ela ta te pondo aspas é porque ta mesmo!

Péssima idéia falar com Puck,Ele era uma besta!Que tal Quinn?Tinha bastante conhecimento de Santana...

- Você parece distraída Quinn...

- Não...só tava aqui pensando no que você vejo a trace puxando assunto com a Santana ,e na verdade achei até estranho ela não ter cortado isso porque sabemos que ela não é das mais pacientes...mas o por é que a Rachel me falou que ela tem perguntado bastante sobre vocês duas e a relação de vocêão não sei não.

- E desde quando você fala com a Rachel?

- Ah...(Quinn ficou sem graça) Tipo agora depois de umas coisas aí com a mãe dela...e a Beth...e eu...e o Puck...bom nós...ficamos meio...amigas entende?

- Nã não ver se falo com outra pessoa...

- Você devia perguntar pra Santana qual é a delas.

- Já tentei. ( era o A cara...sei lá...o importante é que ele manjava das coisas...)

- Tem um cara assim na antiga escola do odeio dando em cima ,É aquilo Brit,mesmo comprometida a pessoa é tentada.E ele usa tudo que pode aquele pastel de carne sebosa e requentada de rodoviária...

- Quer dizer que você acha que a Trace está dando em cima da Santana?

- não para de olhar pra ela,e pra vocês duas e sempre da um jeito de ficar perto da ê devia montar guarda e não dar espaço pra quem manda.

As conversas tinham sido as piores possí Brittany estava mesmo com medo da nova çou a ficar distraída e ir mal (mais mal) na pais ficaram preocupados com o problema que estaria afetando sua filha e acharam que poderia ser o namoro e as implicações conversar com Santana em um dia que ela foi mais cedo na casa deles e Brittany ainda não voltara da escolinha de balé da sua irmãzinha.

- Santana querida!Nós amamos você e sabemos que você quer o melhor para Brittany també que ela pode estar muito distraída com o namoro de vocês,ela dorme tarde,se preocupa demais com o coral e com a relação com você ,achamos que talvez você poderia ajudá-la a se focar pelo menos neste fim de ano,queremos que ela tenha chance numa boa faculdade...Se não fosse pedir muito,você poderia fazer isso?Ajude-a a se focar mais nos estudos.E tirar boas notas.

- vou fazer isso.(Disse Santana com uma expressão responsável,sabia que os pais de Brit estavam certos,e ela faria o que eles pediram,mesmo que fosse difí tinha pensado muito e sua cabeça doí que ela podia querer era ficar com Santana e relaxar um pouco,esquecer daquelas neuroses de traição.)

- Vem cá pertinho de mim Sants,to com saudade de ficar com você.

- Hoje vamos verdade.(Santana resolveu não contar sobre a conversa para não chatear Brittany) senta aqui que vou te ensinar isso.

- Não quero não,quero te encher de beijos doces de garotas...

- Não vamos fazer o que nunca fazemos de .

Aquela semana tinha provas importantes e Santana decidiu sacrificar seu lado fogoso para ajudar Brittany a se focar e tirar boas notas,mas Brittany estava se sentindo abandonada,sem os carinhos costumeiros e o interesse árduo que Santana sempre lhe demonstrava.E para piorar começou a ver Santana conversando com Trace ,falando baixinho,mudando de assunto quando ela chegava...até um dia chegar no vestuário e ver a garota abraçada ao pescoço de Santana que estava imóvel permitindo ser abraç pareceu ser uma faca no coração de não entendia como,mas pensando bem fazia sentido Santana tinha perdido a vontade.O interesse nela só podia ser porque tinha outra - com certeza!Mal falou com Santana depois,não conseguia olhá-la nos o pior era que Santana estava como se nada importante tivesse pensou no que poderia fazer para ter certeza e teve a idé a namorada para uma "saidinha" com ela entre as Santana resistisse o que era quase impossível de acontecer com todo aquele fogo latino,então seria mesmo verdade,que a garota tinha outra pessoa em seus braços.

B- Quero te ver agora!

S- Temos aula .

B-Santy por favor!

S- Onde?

Brittany sentiu muita satisfação ao ler essa mensagem em seu celular,sorriu meio teria que pensar onde ,porque não tinha pensado antes.

B-Vestiário?

S- Ok.

B-Agora.

S- ?

B- "Saudades".

Agora foi a vez de Santana tinham poucas aulas separadas e era um saco isso,pelo menos com a Brit do lado as aulas eram mais agora isso podia até vir a calhar para dar uma apimentada nas coisas,afinal ela também estava na seca desde a maldita conversa com os pais da Brittany,para falar a verdade dar uma de boazinha era um saco se significava não poder curtir sua loira...agora uma fugidinha podia vir a calhar!

- Como conseguiu sair?

- dei meu jeito,então estou aqui,o que foi Bribrit?

- E você por acaso não sabe?

Brittany foi logo acabando com a distancia entre as duas e deu um beijo molhado em Santana que sentiu o corpo todo pulsar e soltou um gemido baixo de saudade.

- Que saudade dessa boca.

- Você estava me maltratando por que então?

- Não,não era maltratar,estava só ...a gente devia falar depois...

Santana colou Brittany na parede do vestiário,elas já haviam feito aquilo,sabiam que ninguém ia aparecer por lá aquela hora e o perigo da surpresa também era um componente para a aventura...Santana beijou o pescoço de Brittany com vontade deixando uma marca de chupão,Brittany riu e agarrou-se na cintura da de mais contato e urgente...Santana afastou-se para respirar mais logo voltou aos beijos e a mordiscar os lóbulos das orelhas de Brittany que dessa vez mordeu o lábio com força para suprimir um gemido de sexos pulsavam e ansiavam por mais contato e Santana sabia o compasso certo,colocou a perna entre as pernas de Brittany e a empurrou com mais força contra a parede,a loira aranhou os braços dela de tanto desejo e balançou a cabeça como se concordando com a atitude da depois Santana já acariciava e penetrava Brittany com os dedos e só pedia baixinho em seu ouvido pra que ela não gemesse muito alto. Brittany logo deixou o corpo cair de cansaço depois do gozo, mas queria muito satisfazer a morena na mesma intensidade embora soubesse que às vezes Santana gozava só de ouvir seus gemidos de prazer... Nessa hora um barulho a tirou do que ia começar a fazer, as duas se ajeitaram rápido tentando recompor-se e viram a treinadora do time de futebol entrando no local. Elas fingiram estar arrumando os cabelos no espelho e Santana falou que só estavam ali porque Brittany não estava passando bem e ela decidira levar a "amiga" a um lugar mais sossegado. As duas saíram sabendo que a mentira colou, de mãos dadas pelos corredores do colégio ainda respirando com dificuldade. Santana deixou Brittany na porta da sua sala e ia seguir para sua...

- Estou te devendo uma Santy. (Brittany sussurrou baixinho)

- Não pense que não vou cobrar! (Santana sorriu e continuou andando)

- Nem pense em não cobrar ...

Brittany ainda sentia seu corpo inteiro vibrar, sentia Santana dentro dela, sobre ela, ao redor dela, seu perfume ficara em sua pele, o gosto... Pensava que nunca poderia perder aquilo, pois era o que a fazia feliz de um jeito que ninguém poderia. Santana era tudo. Era o seu mundo todo. Já sabia que sentia algo forte pela morena há muito tempo, antes até do que a própria confessar que também a amava, mas isso agora era diferente. Depois de terem assumido a todos Santana estava ainda mais gentil e "gostosa". Era uma delícia tê-la somente para si pensou Brittany enquanto um sorriso brotava em seu rosto. Pegou o telefone sem pensar duas vezes:

B- Você é o amor da minha vida!

S- E você É a minha vida!

Brittany sorriu e beijou a tela do telefone.

B- Vai pra casa comigo depois. Não tem ninguém.

S- Ok.

Santana se preocupava de ganhar uma mijada por ficar trocando mensagens, mas era impossível não fazer isso. As aulas pareciam infindáveis. Até que o sinal tocou e logo a espera acabara, Santana correu para achar Brittany mais não encontrou. Viu Rory e resolveu perguntar:

- Ei! ê viu a Brittany?

- Ela me mandou te dizer p você ir logo pra casa dela. E pra eu não ir.(Santana sorriu) Sorte minha que o Finn Hudson me chamou pra ir na casa dele com o San.

- Não quero saber de você idiota!Quero saber que horas ela saiu.

- Tipo...recebeu uma mensagem na sala e levantou dizendo pra professora que precisava ir mais cedo,nem deu muita satisfação e só deixou uma cartinha pra mim te procurar e falar isso.

- Falar o quê, anormal?

- Pra você ir na casa dela assim que desse.

- Tá.Valeu.

Santana saiu andando apressada amava a idéia de ter Brittany a sua espera, mas estava preocupada dela ter saído cedo e que isso fosse gerar mais conversa entre ela e os pais da loira. De repente ela ouviu seu nome. Era Quinn que estava chamando,parou meio contrariada.

- Manda Fabray.

- Queria falar com você sobre uma coisa.

- Hum.

- Podemos almoçar juntas?

- Nem falando até o estacionamento que meu tempo pra você é só até lá.

- Ok Santana,nas suas condições entã queria saber como você se sente depois de ter assumido que gosta de garotas.

- Heim? Todo mundo pirou nessa escola?Eu gosto da Brittany

- Isso te faz lé lá.Você já amou um garoto?

- Nunca.

- Então...

- Não sei seja só a por que Diabos quer saber isso?Está afim de mim agora?

- Deixa de ser!É que ...

- Chegando no estacionamento, desembucha logo logo do pokemom de saia.

- O que?

- A ê esta afim dela?

- Nã assim?O que?

- Porque a resposta é sim,ela está apaixonada por você e já faz que ela e o Finn descobriram os plugues ela abriu os olhos pra sexualidade dela e o que a faz ... "tremer" e provavelmente se deu conta que toda vontade dela de sempre ser aceita por você e ser sua amiga é porque na verdade ela esta apaixonada por você há séculos.E também ela não se grila com isso pois é filha de duas bibas alegres então fechou o caixão!Se você quer experimentar a fruta vai fundo e não me enche o saco com perguntinhas de fachada pra esconder uma coisa tão óbvia!.Acabou a conversa cheguei no meu carro e vou indo.

- Nossa Santana você é tão...

- Tchau molenga!

- Santana!Valeu mesmo.

- Só por favor não fique se esfregando com a ... a... a Berry na minha frente!

- Não!Eu nem sei se...eu estou tão...

- Perdida?Confusa?Olha Quinn falando sério,a Rachel é uma chatinha mas é ótima pessoa e tirando o fato dela não gostar de postes de luz porque são mais altos e brilham mais que ela – digo – se você nunca roubar a posição de estrela dela,vocês podem ser felizes porque boa pessoa ela é.

- Você dizendo que alguém é boa pessoa é um avanço!A Brit está mesmo te transformando... Ou só ta te ajudando a mostrar a todos o que ela sempre soube: - que você é uma boa pessoa com uma fachada de malvada!

- Não queira a resposta dessa aí Quinn.

- Olha!Você acha mesmo que ela pode estar interessada em mim?Porque ela e o Finn...

- Quinn eu não sou de fazer isso, mas vou te dar um conselho de amiga: - tenta olhar "bem" pra Berry,ela quando está com você é insegura,nervosa,sempre te elogiando e quando te olha nos olhos se você retribui ela baixa logo os dela não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Então tenha certeza que sim amor os sinais são meio únicos e isso independe do ão quando você ver o que eu já vi há tempos não vai ficar insegura.

- Mas nem sei se eu estou preparada pra te achei um arraso e quando via alguma coisa sua e da Brit até ficava curiosa mais...dai a querer um relacionamento...

- Primeiro: Sou mesmo um arraso!Segundo:Sempre soube que você espiava a gente sua vagaba!Mas isso até me excitava,saber que tinha platéia pros meus amassos!E terceiro:Não ponha sua carrocinha na frente do pangaré,ninguém ta falando de "relacionamento" – estamos falando de sentir atração por alguém e querer ver no que dá.

- Nossa você não tem explicação Santana!Não sei te odeio ou te dou um mega abraço agora!

- Nem vem Fabray que minha loira é outra!Vá se danar (Literalmente) e me deixe seguir meu caminho que já me atrasei por sua causa!

- Obrigado de coração!

Santana entrou no carro,ligou e passou pelo lado de Quinn ,abriu o vidro:

- E Quinn

- O quê?

- É ótimo.

- Como assim?

- Com uma garota.

Santana deu uma risada malvada e arrancou o carro deixando Quinn corada da vergonha no ao pensar na última frase de Santana um sorrisinho malicioso brotou dos seus lábios.

- Nossa Santy,como você demorou!

- Desculpa minha linda,foi a Fabray com complexo de ser ou não ser que me atrasou.

- Esquece!Entra que tenho uma surpresa,vamos subir pro meu quarto.

- Espera aí mocinha!Você cabulou aula?

- Nã que tava doente e sai mais era importante e eu tava doente mesmo Santana...vem , de amor!

Brittany puxava Santana pela mão e subia as escadas apressada.

- Olha é o meu coração. (Brittany pegou de cima da cama um coração de massinha de modelar vermelho.) Eu sei que não é o meu de verdade,a minha mãe falou que o coração nem é assim bonitinho,mas eu queria te dar ele se pudesse,eu fiz esse aí e ia espetar o meu dedo pra colocar o meu sangue,mas fiquei com muito medo de doer,então enchi de perfume só pra você saber que é o meu.E agora ele é o meu coração é todo seu e eu nem sabia que era possível alguém amar tanto assim outra pessoa ,mas por esses dias eu pensei bastante e até sentir cheiro de queimado no meu cabelo,descobri que você é a pessoa que eu quero ficar pra sempre e sempre.

Santana estava visivelmente emocionada com a meiga declaração de Brittany,não sabia porque a urgência em lhe falar aquilo mas sentia igual a cada palavra dita pela foi ao encontro de Brittany que a olhava de um jeito tão diferente,mas quando chegou mais perto Brittany ajoelhou-se na frente dela:

- Tem é um anel que veio na pipoca que comprei hoje de almoço e assim que eu vi eu soube...era um sinal Santanna...você quer...casar comigo?Sempre achei que era fácil pros príncipes encantados pedirem isso, mas não é não... Dói o joelho e da um nó na garganta e o estômago faz um oito sabia?|Mesmo assim Sant;não quero arriscar te perder então... Santana Lopez você quer casar comigo?

Santana não sabia o que dizer, ela estava emocionada demais pra falar uma frase,sempre pensou que ela pediria isso a Brittany quando fosse a hora e agora aquela garota de olhos azuis inocentes e longos cabelos loiros que mal sabia diferenciar a realidade dos quadrinhos estava ali mesmo falando tudo aquilo?

- Brit eu...eu

- Por favor diz que sim.

- Você vai me obrigar a usar um anel de pipoca?Levanta,vem cá.

Ela pegou nas mãos de Brittany que a olhava e parecia estar apreensiva mesmo.

- Se alguma vez eu pensei em não estar com você isso foi antes de assumir a todos o que eu sou na verdade pois isso era o que sempre me impedia de te falar o quanto eu realmente te te amo de um jeito que ninguém nunca vai amar,eu te entendo,te quero,te sonho,te espero,te busco,te chamo,te .amo. E sim Brittany S Pearce eu quero casar com você ter uma vida com você não só no colegial,quero estar ao seu lado sempre e sempre,se hoje eu sei o que é amar alguém foi você que me ensinou,se hoje eu me sinto segura com o que eu sou por dentro é por você.Se hoje eu sonho em ter uma casa com cerca branca e um banco no jardim é porque imagino você deitada no meu colo mordiscando minha perna enquanto leio pra você...você é a razão de eu querer ser alguém melhor e de buscar meus sonhos...Brittany eu te amo e nunca eu juro,nunca vou amar outra pessoa.

Brittany estava inundada de lágrimas e beijou Santana com tanto amor que o gosto salgado do beijo foi só um se abraçaram e choraram rindo...ou riram chorando...E se beijavam delicadamente mas com força. Santanna foi a primeira a parar de as lágrimas e fez o mesmo com as de Brittany.

- Mas você precisa passar de ano e entrar numa boa faculdade,e aí vai dançar e encantar multidões e eu vou arrasar cantando e serei a sucessora da J lo,e teremos tudo que quisermos... e vamos nos reunir na casa do Kurt que com certeza será um Sinatra...e vamos fazer festa com a Rachel Berry comemorando vários shows seus superlotados na Brodoway ,e provavelmente veremos a Quinn como empresária dela...e os nossos amigos chineses estarão com uma rede de pastelaria...e cheios de filhos e provavelmente a Tina ainda vai cantar pro público asiático nas festas e o Mike vai estar ensinado dança pros filhos.

- Continua,continua ...(Dizia Brittany sentada sobre a cama de pernas em posição de meditação e batendo palminhas como criança comemorando a "previsão" do futuro que Santana estava fazendo)

- O professor Shuster vai ter uma grife de coletes e casado com a senhorita Holiday,já que a vai entrar num convento devido ao excesso de Paranhos que criou La em baixo...por falta de uso...

- Ai Sant...finais felizes por favor!

- Ta,ta... Ela...está bem como freira,era sua vocaçã o rodinhas vai estar de diretor e cineasta,talvez não ande ainda mais...tem umas trezentas garotas pegando carona com ele todos os dias...o Fim vai estar casado com uma garota qualquer mais bonita , cuidando da empresa do padrasto dele...feliz 5 filhinhos com peitinhos...

- Sant!

- Bom...Mercedes será a nova Opra...o Puck vai estar na então será um bem sucedido lavador de piscinas de Lima...nem querendo posso ajeitar o futuro de todo mundo vai...

- Ta bom ,ta bom...você se esforçou... Vem aqui vem...teremos o futuro todo pela frente para descobrir o que vai ser dos nossos amigos,agora quero estar num presente onde você esta aqui na minha cama...me amando.

- Hum...que sexy...

- Ai Sant,você não viu nada,essa tarde vai ser longa pra você...

Dito isso Santana pulou na cama e começou a beijar Brittany que retribuiu,as duas rolaram nos lençóis de bichinho e ficaram assim,curtindo aquela tarde.

A semana tinha começado ótima,Santana e Brittany estavam mais coladas do que nunca,mal se seguravam na frente dos mais apaixonadas do que nunca,o fim de semana tinha sido perfeito e parecia que o futuro estava certo pras duas e seria só sabia que tinha que ajudar Brittany nos estudos mais não queria perder aqueles momentos tão preciosos de pegação que faziam a vida dela ter mais não queria também que isso acabasse por deixar a loira fora de uma boa faculdade ,ainda mais que isso poderia ser um problema entre ela e os pais de Brittany que não sabia de nada das longas conversas de Santana e seus pais.

- Santana eu queria mesmo falar com você depois das aulas,la nas arquibancadas...(Falou Trace na frente de Mercedes e Sugar).

- Ok estar lá.

Santana estava ajudando Trace de uma maneira muito importante,desde que a garota chegara todos pensaram que ela era afim de Santana e que a própria estava dando margem para isso,mas a verdade é que Trace tinha dúvidas sobre sua sexualidade e o fato que sentia forte atração por meninas e não por meninos,como viu que Santana parecia bem resolvida se apoiou só a mente das pessoas julgando as coisas ,mas o fato dela ter se afastado de Brittany novamente para ajudá-la a concentrar-se nos estudos e estar cada vez mas próxima de Trace para ajudá-la serviu de motivos para desconfiança não era possessiva ou ciumenta por natureza mas estava tão apaixonada e tão sonhadora que as coisas que as pessoas falavam a afetavam mesmo lutando contra desconfianç Santana via não tinha mais os carinhos a favor por que Santana simplesmente estava sempre querendo se concentrar e parecia não ver a urgência e a necessidade que Brittany tinha de ser amada daquela forma latina vulcânica de sempre...estava se sentindo que talvez Santana tivesse com medo do compromisso que ela havia proposto ou então que tinha cansado suas relações íntimas geralmente Santana assumia o papel do homem,sempre a fazendo gozar primeiro e algumas vezes de tão cansada ela não retribuía da mesma Santana não parecia se importar,porque se satisfazia assim também,ou ela que pensava que era assim e Santana estava fingindo sempre para não reclamar?Mas ela sentia que quando estavam tranzando não se tratava de quem e como...era uma troca...era fazer amor...tinha sentimento,conversa,carinho...porque seria um problema?Será que era isso?Ou ela estava vendo coisas?Mas Santana estava diferente,não queria mais nem trocar mensagens na hora das aulas mais perto do fim de ano mais fria ela estava e agora andava com aquela garota sempre...confusa Brittany se deixou levar pelo que ouviu das colegas líderes de achando que podia estar sendo mesmo traí e Quinn tentaram falar com ela e mudar sua cabeça mas era desconfiança demais...e ela foi caminhar pelo colégio...e viu nas arquibancadas a sua Santana sendo beijada pela garota que ela não conseguia quebrou seu coração em mil pedaç sentiu os olhos arderem e as pernas falharem.

Minutos atrás:

- Você sente repulsa da idéia ou de você por beijar uma garota?

- De mim.Não consigo nem imaginar o nojo e a vergonha da minha família...por isso te pedi segredo total Santana,até da Brittany e sei que foi difícil não falar pra ela,mas eu morro antes se alguém falar...

- Então você pensou no que exatamente?

- Eu quero ver como me sinto comigo mesma beijando uma garota,mais...não quero me expor ou magoar ninguém entende?

- Já ão me beija e acaba com isso uma surpresa pra Brit hoje...

- Amo quando você fala dela Santana...seus olhos se enchem de tanto amor...

- Ta ta...menos melação e mais serviço...vamos que isso é pura técnica...

- Então vou tentar te beijar mas se eu travar você me beija?

- Ai que besteira Trace!É uma boca e um beijo assim e deu,igual que você já fez com garotos...

- Mais sinto meu estomago embrulhar literalmente...

- Dane-se então!Você não é lesbica e pronto!

- Mas estou apaixonada por uma garota e penso em beijar ela a toda hora...

- Ai ão faz logo,vomita,se caga..mas me deixa em paz de uma vez,vai,sou uma gostosa de uma imagina que é a sua garota e beija e pronto,se vomitar muito perto de mim eu mato você...

- Vou te beijar então...calma...eu sei...você é uma garota Meu Deus...eu vou beijar uma garota pela primeira vez...vou morrer...

- Olha...eu tenho um baile para ir,Tenho uma surpresa para arranjar...você está me deixando nervosa!

-Ok...vou te beijar agora.Lá vai.

Brittany não sabia o que mundo estava destruíá que não era um universo paralelo onde uma Santana alternativa estava a magoando assim?Esperou para ouvir uma explicação de Santana quando ela viesse para levá-la ao baile como tinham combinado,mas Santana não apareceu e nem deu satisfaçã mesmo o não queria sair do quarto mais Rory a foi e começou a beber assim que chegou.A garota não estava também...elas deviam estar curtindo a excitação da primeira vez,se ela lembrava bem a sua com Santana tida sido ótima e elas ficaram fazendo por horas até esgotarem o estoque de orgasmos de bebendo e não falou nada pro pessoal do clube garotas da torcida ainda botaram fogo dizendo que ela estava mesmo levando um chifre daqueles e ela só queria sentir a dor ir embora bebendo.

Santana caminhava para o baile apressada,de jeans e cabelos soltos,sem produção nenhuma com cara de andava tentava entender porque Brittany não havia ligado pra ela pra saber porque não foi,não estava em casa e não atendia o telefone precisava vê-la e contar o que aconteceu ,porque não foi buscar Brittany,porque tinha que contar sobre Trace para que ninguém fizesse fuxico e magoasse Brit desnecessariamente,só em pensar em fazê-la sofrer abria um buraco no Puck saindo com uma garota e riu sozinha...sabia onde eles iam...pensou,viu Rachel e Quinn sentadas na escada da escola conversando e sorriu de novo pensando que afinal tudo ia acabar bem pelo repente viu um carro se mexendo com vidros embaçados e um gemido familiar,aproximou-se e sentiu como se mil facas a estivessem sua Brittany no carro com sabia pelos ruídos o que eles estavam a porta e ele tentou se arrumar e Brittany a e Quinn corriam na sua direção e alguns outros alunos curiosos também olhavam.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Transando. (Respondeu Brittany,e na hora Santana viu que ela estava bêbada)

- Esse animal esta se aproveitando de você Brit,vem eu vou te tirar daí...

- Ele não esta nada,estou aqui porque quero.E tira você suas mãos de te falei um dia que era Bi lembra?Uma bi curiosa.A minha curiosidade passou Santana ao perceber que você não presta.

- Espera tudo isso por causa do baile?Tenho motivos pra não ter ido te buscar quem sabe se você não fosse tão galinha e quisesse ouvir minha explicação antes de dar pro primeiro que passasse...

- Olha quem fala, a vadia aqui sempre foi você. E outra, descobri que não sou bi,ele tem o que eu preciso e você nunca vai ê não pode me satisfazer como um homem de verdade não te amo mais Santana eu te odeio agora e vou morrer te odiando.

Santana sentia a face molhar de lágrimas mais não se importou,não acreditava que a Brittany que conhecia ela tão bem fosse tão fraca que por um baile jogasse aquele amor das duas no lixo assim,Brittany chorava e falava ao mesmo tempo,visivelmente embriagada e abalada.

- Foi só um maldito baile Brittany,você nunca me amou de verdade?Me troca por um cara por que eu não fui te buscar pra essa merda?É assim que você me amava?

- E como poderia te amar?Você só ama você mesma. Além do mais a lésbica assumida aqui é você,eu nã bem tendo um homem e não alguém que "finge". Você não tem nada pra me oferecer então porque não some daqui? Quando disse que odiava Santana pela última vez começou a vomitar chamando atenção de mais alunos e a coisa saiu do saiu correndo chorando alto e parou entre as árvores de uma casa próxima ao colégio.Não tinha mais fô morrer ali naquela hora tamanha dor que e Quinn acharam impossível Brittany estar normal e a arrastaram para o banheiro,sabiam que não iam achar Santana naquela hora e tinham que tentar arrumar primeiro uma parte da bagunç perguntou se Jessy tinha dado drogas a Brittany mas ele jurou que ela só estava alta e avançou sobre ele...ele achou que ela queria mesmo fazer aquilo e só compartilhou...

- Nossa!Como os homens são idiotas! (Exclamou Rachel)

- Nem me fale,vão até com abajur se der...(as duas riram,Quinn tentava lavar o rosto de Brittany que só fazia chorar)

- Porque Quinn?Porque fui me apaixonar pela Santana?Ela me traiu,e eu não posso viver assim sem ela...eu sei que a magoei mas queria que ela sentisse a dor que eu estava sentindo,nada do que falei era é a única que me A AMO MAIS QUE A MINHA VIDA E AGORA ACABOU ASSIM...

Brittany chorava e soluçava alto,elas sabiam que ela estava mesmo sofrendo,mas a traição elas não tirar a história a limpo,antes deixaram Brittany aos cuidados de Kurt ,Blane e Mercedes e foram as duas de carro atrás de Santana.

- Tenho medo do que Santana possa fazer Rach,(Disse Quinn com voz macia vendo que ao chamar Rachel por esse apelido a garota quase perdeu o controle do volante) Acho que ela ama a Brittany de verdade e não a trairia assim.

- Quinn,sempre achei a Santana uma vaca,mas concordo com você.Por trás de toda aquele jeito mal ela é uma garota boa.Não ia magoar a Brit,da pra ver que elas se amam.

- E como da pra ver essas coisas Rach? (Ela insistia em deixar a pequena desconfortável).

- Ah...nos olhos,nos modos...entre garotas é até mais difícil por que amigas são carinhosas e tal...mas se você olhar bem,ai você nota.

- Queria mesmo saber disso,porque posso estar louca,mas acho que estou sentindo uma coisa por uma garota e não sei se ela sente o mesmo.

Rachel freou o carro e o solavanco deu a resposta a Quinn.

- Você é...

- Não sou nada.Só estou apaixonada por uma garota,eu acho.

- E... e como você sabe que é paixão?Não pode ser só uma amizade? (A garota respirava rápido e parecia desesperada).

- Não somos tão amigas,ou mal ficamos amigas.(Quinn encarava Rachel e essa não conseguia fingir que não sabia do que se tratava o assunto).

- Quinn...você está falando de alguém que eu...eu conheço?

Quinn sorriu com aquele sorriso único ,misto de doçura,encanto,leveza e pousou a mão sobre a mão de Rachel que segurava o volante com força sobre humana como se quisesse se agarrar em alguma coisa.

- Não sei.O quão bem você se conhece Berry?

Rachel entendeu que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo,não era o ponche,nem a adrenalina da briga das suas amigas...era Quinn ali...

- Eu não sei o quanto Quinn.Só sei que o pouco que eu conheço está me apaixonei por uma pessoa que nunca podia imaginar e luto contra isso faz muito,muito tempo.

- Então pare de lutar,quem sabe essa pessoa está esperando por você também?

- Estamos falando em códigos sobre nós mesmas não é?

- Acho que sim. (Quinn deu outro daqueles sorrisos que matavam Rachel)Só temos um nunca beijei uma garota então...

- Eu já.Numas férias quando eu tinha uns 14 pais são gays eu quis saber como era nunca achei que ...

- Então você me ensina?

- Posso passar o resto da minha vida fazendo isso,mas não hoje.não quero ser mais egoísta.Não quero que o dia mais feliz da minha vida seja o mesmo dia da separação da Brittany e da Santana,pode não parecer mais eu me importo.

- ê é encantadora e por isso provavelmente eu me apaixonei por você.Por se preocupar e querer ajudar vou esperar sim,você tem razão.E nós temos tempo.

- Mas não fica longe de mim ok?Se não posso achar que tive um sonho de tão bom que isso ta parecendo...

- Seria melhor se você tivesse me eu espero,você tem razão,também não quero que seja hoje.

- Eu posso só segurar sua mão?

- Eu ia gostar disso.

As duas se olharam tentando esconder o desejo por um beijo,mas seguiram procurando Santana.A encontraram num banco de jardim,com as mãos no devagar pra evitarem que Santana achasse que fossem bandidos e lhes socasse!Isso era bem a cara da dominou a conversa e as perguntas e Rachel abraçou Santana e alisava seus cabelos.

- Mas o que foi que houve Santana?

- Eu não pude ir buscar a Brittany,nem avisar nada,foi tudo muito rá do colégio pra arrumar uma surpresa que eu ia fazer pra Brit e minha mãe veio me buscar dizendo que minha avó havia infartado,fui pro hospital e fiquei lá,nem vi o tempo passar la nem tem sinal de não queria que minha "abuela" morresse sem falar comigo,acabei perdendo a melhorou,foi só o susto,não quis me ver mas está ão fui na casa da Brit mas os pais dela me falaram que ela já tinha isso ao baile com o Rory,estranhei ela não ter ligado...eu tentei ligar mas ela não atendia.E como ela ia atender se estava trepando no carro a essas alturas né?

- Mas que história de traição é essa ?

- Que traição?Só a da Brittany que eu saiba...

Quinn e Rachel se olharam,alguma coisa não estava fechando.

- Vem te levar pra ã você pode tentar esclarecer as coisas.

- É Santana,sem álcool ou platéia...vai ser mais fácil.

- Obrigado eu vou sozinha,nem se daquele que cruzar meu caminho diria que estou feliz por vocês e bla bla bla mas não acredito em amor ou em nada disso,sempre que você se expor vai se magoar,só ,nunca fui boa mesmo então .

- Santana!Espera!

- Deixa Rach,ela não quer chorar na nossa ã vou tirar tudo a sei que elas se amam e seja qual for o mal entendido aí vai se concordou e elas voltaram para o carro ainda sentindo excitação pela descoberta daquele sentimento novo mais ao mesmo tempo temerosas por suas amigas.

Uma sombra fria e triste pairava no colé das ,baile e o começo da vida adulta para alguns jovens ,Kurt e Blane ouviram a versão de Brittany,bêbada e sóbria na manhã seguinte na casa de Mercedes. Falaram com Rachel e foram averiguar com Trace mas não sabiam onde encontrá tudo assim e elas pensaram que a única que poderia explicar seria Santana,mas ao chegar na casa dela tiveram uma carta deixada para elas e que foi entregue por sua mãe.

Novo casal gay do pedaço: RACHEL E QUINN:

Rachel não fique histérica porque minha mãe não vai falar nada de vocês pra ninguém,isso vale pro seu histerismo também Fabray.

Não posso continuar aqui em Lima depois de aqui nesse raio de lugar vai me torturar e fazer lembrar da minha história com se ela esta porre,a Brittany sempre passa mal se bebe. Eu não sei vocês mas sempre achei Lima uma -se pois é muito bom enquanto dura.Não acredito mais em nada é uma mentira deslavada que só engana trouxas,não vou cair nessa nunca mais.Não vou me matar pois sentiria muita falta de mim.E não me procurem porque se tem uma coisa que eu faço bem é sumir.Não deixem minha mãe chorar,ela é forte e entende que precisei sumir daí tão logo quanto amanhecesse o dia,para não fraquejar e ir até a casa dos Pierce me arrastando e pedindo pra Brittany me acordar desse como me sinto agora,Mas não se preocupem vou me curar logo,afinal sou Santana Lopez! Não tenho mais um coração para o meu coração eu dei pra ela a muito ão vou ficar bem. Até .

Santana Lopez

Quinn e Rachel desabaram a que ela teria traído Brittany era impossí agora o que deviam fazer?

O Tempo foi passando e ninguém soube de lera a carta zilhões de vezes e ficara confusa demais,mas nunca ia saber o real motivo já que Trace também saíra de Lima.A vida ia ter que seguir e ela teria que viver como entrar numa faculdade e um ótimo curso de danç bolsa pra melhor faculdade,seguiu com a deixar os pais contato com alguns membros do club não era freqüente.Não queria ter lembranças doloridas e falar com eles sempre acabava fazendo dia deu de cara com a mesma ruiva que acabou com sua vida.E agora?


	4. Chapter 4

Santana caminhava em passos lentos,olhando ao casas,as árvores e os balanços pendurados nelas...Sentiu peito em Lima depois de 3 anos e parecia que nada havia que vir visitar os pais,eles estavam preocupados demais e com saudades e os telefonemas já não insistiram tanto e ela não ia ser covarde.Já tinham se visto várias vezes nesse tempo mas sempre na nova cidade se estava em Atlanta desde que se mudou,havia sido aceita na Emory University – para cursar Medicina, mas não estava nos seus planos ir para lá até que aconteceu tudo aquilo e sua vida deu uma reviravolta,achou por bem deixar seus pais felizes fazendo a faculdade dos sonhos tinha uma boa poupança que seu pai fizera para não era mesmo seu plano,nem havia comentado com ninguém exceto sua família,que havia sido aceita,afinal seu futuro seria com Brittany e ela ia poder escolher com calma um lugar que ficasse bom pras pais haviam concordado com isso para a felicidade da naquela noite do baile pensou em ir o mais longe que ficava umas 10 ou 11 horas dali,devia servir por hora...Ela lembrava bem daquela noite que saiu de Lima e foi dirigindo sem parar por quase 4 horas,parou num posto em Lexington - que parar pois suas lágrimas estavam nublando sua visão estava com o som ligado e ouvia músicas para tentar distrair-se,mas isso parecia açoitar seu corpo,pois lembrava do glee club,da sua história,de longo de todo caminho ela só pensava em como poderia seguir em frente.A medida que o dia clareava,passava pelas paisagens e tudo parecia em câmara pesadelo do qual ela não poderia ir o mais longe que pudesse quem sabe assim poderia afastar tamanha dor de seu coraçã por todo o percurso só conseguia lembrar daqueles olhos azuis lhe fitando...Acordou de seus pensamentos. Sua mãe estava doente, nada grave, mas ela não poderia ir vê-la e então a garota teve que ceder ,iria ficar apenas uns dois dias e pisar no lugar que jurara : Nunca mais de por as novidades em dia e constatarem que a filha estava razoavelmente bem,os pais lhe deram um tempinho no seu antigo nem sabia se queria subir lá.Santana olhava as coisas que deixara pra trás,uma caixa de bilhetes e presentes,fotos e pôsteres na quis abrir a caixa mais não pode...sabia que ali estaria o coração que um dia achou que era só seu e o anel...a promessa desfeita da felicidade com que ela sonhara por toda a e desceu apressada as escadas,não ia agüentar ficar na mesma cidade muito tempo...dois dias inteiros era muito,muito tempo.

- Brittany veio aqui te procurar algumas vezes filha.(Disse a mãe percebendo o que afugentara a garota de seu próprio quarto).

- Não quero falar dela mãe.

- Ela não mora mais aqui também.

- Não quero saber de nada referente a isso.

- Tudo bem mi amor.Só quero saber se você é feliz.

- Estou bem madre,não se forte como você.

Assim que acabou de ajudar a mãe a limpar a cozinha depois da janta Santana ficou na sala contando ao seu pai como estava o semestre,falaram sobre medicina,seu pai ficava feliz dela seguir a mesma carreira dele,mas no fundo sabia que a filha não estava feliz e queria muito poder ajudar.Só não sabia beijou o pai na testa e lhe deu seu melhor sorriso disfarç até a mãe e fez um carinho dizendo que ia matar a saudade do quarto – como se isso fosse iria voltar pra Atlanta no outro dia então...Voltou a entrar e desta vez sabia que não poderia fugir das lembranças,decidiu não lutar contra a caixa e de cara achou um bilhete com o gato – brincadeira das duas –

"O Lord Tubbington te acha perfeita.(Um desenho de um coração do lado,depois uma desenho grande do uma marca de beijo de baton na boca.) E eu também".

Sem não pode evitar de sorrir,Lord Tubbington era praticamente o filho da Brittany!Ela se lembrou de quando o dera de presente para ela, numa viagem que foi com os pais e o achou numa feira de animais, tão pequeno e fofo que na hora lembrou que ia deixar Brittany encantada. Dito e feito!A loira não largava mais o gato por nada do mundo!E sempre dizia que ele era o filhote delas duas. Inclusive não se conformava por que Santana não tinha pedido pro "Rory duende" fazer o lord Tuumbington parar de fumar tanto...Essas coisas faziam de Brittany tão ú desviou logo aqueles pensamentos porque amar Brittany era difícil mais odiá-la estava dando bem mais trabalho. Tinha que se concentrar para nunca fraquejar e acabar procurando a loira,pois sabia que se a visse não poderia seguir com aquilo,a raiva a protegia teoricamente de surtar de tanta saudade.3 anos pareciam ontem tamanha intensidade dos detalhes que ainda lembrava daquela relaçãém era como Brittany,doce,suave,carinhosa,personalidade leve,bom-humor...Nesse tempo todo tinha tido poucos relacionamentos,pra quem antes era conhecida como "pegadora" agora ela estava mais pra "semi-freira".Depois de uns 9 meses em Atlanta sem dar um simples beijo em alguém ela começou a sair com um colega.O Hery era legal e divertido e ela não queria ser tachada de nada na faculdade então decidiu ficar quieta sobre seu não conseguiu levar a relação pra nada mais sério embora o cara estivesse mesmo muito bem queria voltar a ser desprezível como sempre usando sua fachada de mal que tão bem a protegia no William McKinley HS,mas nem isso conseguia deixara marcas indeléveis e ela nunca poderia voltar a ser a mais algum temo conheceu uma garota em NW onde foi com uns amigos numa balada.Lá encontrou Rachel e Quinn dançando bem juntinhas e não agüentou o de fininho batendo palmas atrás delas que ficaram surpresas e muito felizes de vê-la por ali...Fazia 1 ano e meio que não se garotas abraçaram Santana com muita saudade,e ficaram empolgadas das duas ousou perguntar sobre Brittany – melhor contou para Santana que terminou com o Finn uns meses depois do baile,mas na agora estava namorando uma garota da faculdade dela bem,fazendo faculdade de Administraçãém contou que Kurt e Blane se separaram e que elas nunca mais viram Blane,parece que ele foi pra outro Kurt estava bem,dividia um A.P com ela e Quinn.

- E vocês estão?

Quinn sorriu maliciosa e disse no ouvido de Santana:

- Experimentei e gostei demais,não consegui mais parar!

- O que vocês estão cochichando aí?Sobre mim?

- Não Rachel,nem tudo é sobre você...(Santana brincou com a amiga.)

- A Quinn quer ir morar num dormitório em Yale,mas estamos bem ali petinho...mais ou menos...fica no meio do caminho pras duas...e não quero ela morando com outras garotas.

- O Kurt vai se mudar logo e teremos o A.P só pra nós...sei dessa história Rach.(Completou Quinn) Ela quer me convencer...

- Só não quero ficar longe (Rachel falou baixinho)

- Ai ai ai duas!Parem com a melação que vou vomitar o drink em vocês!

Fora um ótimo reencontro,mas isso também trouxe a tona todo sofrimento que Santana tentava ver que suas amigas estavam assim tão bem e ainda juntas pensou que poderia ter sido assim com ela també com uma garota naquela noite,depois de sair daquela balada e ir pra outro lugar com os se preocupou que eles a vissem com uma garota.Só precisava colar a boca em um beijo que lembrasse ao contrário do gosto doce dos beijos dela aquele parecia amargo demais e ficou só volta a faculdade conheceu outra garota com quem namorou mas numa noite dormindo com ela,acordou sendo puxada pelo braço e vendo a cara desconsolada da namorada:

- Santanna acorda!Para de chorar!Você está só tendo um pesadelo !

- O que?

- Você estava chorando muito e me acordou,ficava falando Brittany,Brittany...

- mesmo ter dito um pesadelo. (Santana tentava não chorar acordada.)

- Santana quem é essa garota Brittany?Você nunca me fala nada do seu passado .estamos juntas a um tempão e achei até que você era nova nisso de tanto que demorou para topar ir pra cama comigo...mas agora eu sei que não porque se der mole você é melhor nisso do que eu garota!Então tem haver com amor antigo,me conta.

- Não quero falar sobre meu sobre a dormir.

- Você é sempre tão fechada vezes eu sinto que quando me beija parece estar sufocando o choro ...e quando eu te toco você parece querer sumir...não sabia o que era na nossa relação que não ia pra frente,achei que talvez você tivesse problemas com a sua sexualidade,mas convivendo com você posso garantir que só pode ter haver com essa Brittany.

- Já disse que não quero falar sobre nada e se você não esta satisfeita comigo na cama procure outra.

- Você é ótima de cama Santana!Mas só parece estar fazendo algo por pura necessidade e não prazer,você não se entrega e não me deixa

- Pára ta.É assim que eu não está bom podemos resolver isso agora.

Quem estaria enganando?Sexo era só necessidade física do corpo e com muito menos apetite agora que percebera que só gerava prazer momentâ Brittany nos braços era cada beijo,cada os seus sentidos eram aguçados por ela e como amava aquele olhar a fitando depois do prazer de ambas...Lembrou das vezes que faziam amor na sua ível não lembrar disso naquele quarto aquela hora da nisso já fez seu corpo de sentar a beira da cama e puxar Brittany para o seu aquela posição onde os sexos se tocavam e ficavam tão agarradas com Brittany rodeando sua cintura com as pernas...eram tantos gemidos...os beijos no pescoço e Brittany repetindo seu nome freneticamente...No guarda-roupa o uniforme das a mão sobre o tecido...Outro pensamento lascivo percorreu-lhe a vezes tirara aquele uniforme com Brittany?Ia morrer imersa naquelas lembranças que faziam sua alma misto de saudade e daquilo fora real?Ela decidiu ir embora no outro dia bem cedo...Ia passar o dia e viajar de tardezinha mas mudou de rumo e seus pais não lhe perturbaram com que voltar pras suas aulas e não queria mais nem pensar em ficar ali remoendo seu porém passou frente ao antigo colé o em entrar mas vacilou na última hora,ali repousava as suas lembranças também,muitas delas e não gostaria de revivê-las repente ouviu passos na sua direção e olhou:Uma garota loira de olhos azuis lhe sorria,esmoreceu.Não era Brittany mas se parecia muito...devia ter uns 14 ou 15 anos não sabia direito...

- Holly?

- Você me reconheceu...

- Você está tão grande...

- E parecida com a Brit...não é?

- É sim. (Engasgou,sentiu o peito inchar de tamanha tristeza e quis conter o choro)Eu só estou de passagem,você está bem?Seus pais como vão?

- Estamos bem Santana.A Brittany está

- Olha eu tenho mesmo que ir!Não me leve a ças aos Pierce por mim.

- Ela te amava muito.

- Holly por favor...

- Sofreu muito e acho que nunca

- Desculpa ,mas jurei pra mim não reviver isso.

- Só penso se valeu a pena...Eu sempre achei que vocês eram almas gêmeas.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Eu namoro com o irmão do Rory que veio pra minha casa fazer intercâmbio também...

- pra você.Olha eu...

- Só queria entender Santana, porque minha irmã ficou despedaç era nova pra entender totalmente mas juro que só pensava em como...

- Também pensei isso muitas vezes Holly, de que adianta agora?Seguimos nossas de te indo. (Santana saiu apressada, não queria chorar na frente da garota...e como ela podia falar que Brittany tinha sofrido se fora ela mesma que acabou com tudo?)

Brittany encarou a garota a sua frente,era ela com certeza,não esqueceria aqueles olhos verdes,não esqueceria da garota que praticamente arrancou sua felicidade...Passaram-se 3 anos mais a dor ainda latejava como se tivesse sangrado a poucos dias...ao rever aquela garota a dor foi bem mais não era de ficar pensando muito e evitava ao máximo isso ou temia ficar vezes a saudade era tanta que chorava abraçada ao Lord que nem precisava dar mais banho no pobre...devia ser isso que deixou ele com o pêlo dançava esquecia um pouco da dor.E decidira tocar a vida independente de voltar a sentir-se feliz novamente ou nã se não pensasse na sua tristeza poderia enganar o coraçã havia amadurecido mais esperta provavelmente,mais confiante com muitos sempre a família e vice-versa,afinal moravam bem pertinho,umas 2 horas de carro...Na faculdade era e Tina estudavam na mesma Faculdade então era ótimo!Mas naquele dia olhando o céu e pensando na vida deu de cara com aquela maldita garota.E olha que pensar mal de alguém não era o seu forte mas não pode deixar de sentir um ódio percorrer seu mais que fingisse não lembrar como poderia esquecer?Santana não fazia mais parte da sua vida a anos mas ela nunca,nunca poderia deixar de pensar como teria sido se elas estivessem juntas.

- Você se lembra de mim?

- Não é estranha...Acho que ... por acaso estudamos juntas?Mas quando?

- Em Lima.

- Caramba!Você era a namorada da Santana,vocês estão juntas ainda?Como ela está?

- Como eu estaria com ela se ela obviamente escolheu você?(Brittany sentiu um nó na garganta).

- Como?

- Eu vi vocês se beijando...

- Ai não!Não foi nada disso que você tava pensando,não me diz que vocês terminaram por isso?Ela não te contou o que aconteceu?

- Olha eu sabia que não devia ter vindo falar com você, mas não agüentei e agora sinto uma dor terrível...não devia ter vindo,nem sabia que íamos falar disso eu só...

- Olha eu realmente não sabia que você e ela tinham se separado,ela era ótima e só era minha amiga mesmo,o beijo foi só uma ajuda e ela ia te contar eu que pedi pra esperar até eu saber...

- Do que raios você ta falando?

- Eu sou lé época estava toda confusa e ela me ajudou,o beijo foi pra mim conseguir encarar isso te juro que ela era doente por você e só estava me ajudando como amiga estava apaixonada por uma garota da minha um engano terrível,você devia ter acreditado te amava.

- Nem falei disso com ela.Nós brigamos feio...

- Desculpa se eu tive alguma coisa haver com isso,ia odiar saber que atrapalhei uma história de amor tão linda,naquele dia ela estava preparando uma surpresa pra você no baile,ia cantar com o clube uma música de amor pra você...Nossa que horror isso!Tô me sentindo péssima agora!E você ta branca,senta aqui,vou te buscar uma água.

Brittany sentiu o chão rodar, suas pernas estava ouvindo isso depois de tanto tempo?Santana não havia a traído então?Mas ela sim. Então tudo fora um terrível mal entendido?Mas porque então Santana não tentou explicar?Porque sumiu assim e não atendeu seus telefonemas?Passaram-se 3 anos e agora aquilo.Não era justo ter encontrado a felicidade e perde-la assim por do destino?As duas eram imaturas para lidarem com a intensidade daquele sentimento?Brittany pôs as mãos no rosto e sem apareceu com a água ela nem viu,soluçava e balançava a cabeça como se não se conformasse em saber que todo aquele tempo vivera sobre a sombra de um engano que tirou da sua vida a única pessoa que amava de todo coraçã-se que quando o Lord Tunbington morreu ela achou que veria Santana entrando porta a dentro para consolá-la,mas nada na casa de Santana mas nunca descobriu teve coragem de perguntar onde ela ia viver assim agora sabendo que perdera seu único e verdadeiro amor?Era muito triste saber disso. Agora aquela ferida no seu coração não iria cicatrizar á que teria uma nova chance?E se procurasse Santana?Nã que a havia ferido com suas palavras mais do que qualquer outra pessoa fez.Não podia esperar perdão,só agüentar o arrependimento,por toda a vida...

Mais 3 anos se estava realizada profissionalmente,tinha seu estúdio de dança em Nova Work. Era bailarina profissional e deixara sua família muito naquele dia na faculdade quando encontrou Trace e descobriu a verdade achou que não ia suportar,mas o medo de procurar Santana e ver ódio no lugar do amor que costumava ver a impediu de procurá todos os dias naquilo e parecia estar focar-se só na sua carreira e esquecer de vez ,já que não tinha mais volta!Havia reencontrado alguns amigos,como Rachel que se apresentava em shows e era reconhecida como cantora famosa na queria marcar um encontro descente para saber de tudo mais o tempo era e Tina iam casar logo e ela tinha de lembrar de avisar Quinn e ç era cantora e a outra Estilista.Já que Quinn desistiu de ser atriz e de Yale para ficar com Estilismo e acabou se apaixonando,estava progredindo na sua profissão e logo ela ia usar um dos vestidos de Quinn em alguma premiaçã Santana sabia das duas ela nunca entendeu,mas a verdade é que elas estavam juntas e muito apaixonadas, sorriu com seus próprios pensamentos,já estava distraída novamente olhando alguns itens em uma loja de decoração quando ouviu um timbre familiar,sentiu o corpo enrijecer e virou-se rápido: Era ela!Santana falava com uma atendente,reclamando de um abajur com como ela estava linda!Cabelos mais compridos,bem vestida,o mesmo jeito 6 anos e a imagem da latina não se alterou em nada exceto o fato de estar mais bonita ainda se é que isso era possí fundo,tentou andar mas o corpo não obedecia...foi caminhando lentamente até a morena que baixou a cabeça e fez uma expressão conhecida antes de se virar totalmente para ela,sabia que Santana também havia sentindo sua presença...

- Santana.

- Brittany . (Santana puxou o ar com dificuldade.)

- Você aqui?Está tão linda...

- Obrigado. (Disse ela fria.)

- Eu eu...nossa nunca achei que ia te ver de novo,você esta igual a ultima vez que eu te vi...

- Não sou a mesma Brittany,eu mudei.

- só...Você se formou no que?É uma cantora? Médica?

- Nã a Faculdade de medicina a uns anos. Trabalho como corretora de imó o lar perfeito para fazer as pessoas felizes achando que vão realizar seus sonhos tendo uma família,casa,essas coisas...(Santana falou com tom debochado)

- Eu tenho um estúdio de dança,eu consegui!Você desistiu da música?

- Isso não me levou a lugar nenhum. (as respostas de Santana eram frias e pareciam facas cravando o peito de Brittany).

- Você ...Santana...você pensa no passado?No pessoal de Lima?No glee club?

- Não,(Respondeu seca) - deixei tudo pra trás a anos.

- Casou?

- Casamento não é para pessoas como eu,mas eu tenho alguém sim,e você?(Ela encarava Brittany querendo fingir indiferença)

- Tenho um de dança de crianças com deficiência.

- bom que você é bom te ver Brittany,dê oi para sua família por mim,a última vez que vi a Holly estava linda.

- Você a viu?Quando?

- Um dia em Lima.

- Você esteve lá?Porque não me procurou?

- Você não morava mais lá...

- Verdade. Devíamos nos encontrar... talvez como casais,assim você conhece o Charlie e eu conheço...o seu...ou a sua...

- Vamos teu telefone.

Santana fazia movimento frios e indiferentes e isso deixava Brittany aflita e tão confusa,queria logo abraçá-la e dizer o quanto sentiu sua falta mas tudo que fez foi participar daquele teatro...Depois de anotar o telefone de Brittany no seu celular Santana disse com voz normal:

- Eu te ligo!Bom te ver!

Brittany não tinha açã tinha acontecido?Era sua melhor amiga de anos sendo fria daquele jeito ou era o amor da sua vida sendo tão indiferente?Santana se afastou da loja e logo apagou o número dos novos contatos,Sentiu as lágrimas inundarem sua face e saiu chorando.Não tinha ninguém,não tinha nada,era infeliz e só, mas nunca deixaria que Brittany soubesse ficou olhando a morena de costas ir caminhando na rua,ficou olhando até sua imagem não olhou nem uma vez para trá sentiu uma dor tamanha no seu coração e as lágrimas rolaram na sua a rua onde minutos atrás tinha visto ela ir se devia ter se ajoelhado e pedido perdã aquela reação de Santana travou-lhe a alma.Não pôde agir como queria.Só conseguia pensar e tentar entender o porque...será que ela havia lhe esquecido tão facilmente que já era assim tão indiferente?O tempo passou e Santana não ligou deixando Brittany ainda mais naquele reencontro e na palavras que não disse a faziam chorar,sempre nos últimos desses dias chegando em casa devagarzinho tentando encobrir que havia chorado viu seu namorado com uma caixa entre as pernas e parecendo muito animado. Charlie sorriu e disse:

- Hei BRIBRIT.

Seu corpo congelou,nunca mais ninguém a chamara assim,só á que agora o universo estava conspirando contra ela?

- Porque me chamou assim?

- Achei que você ia gostar, esse não era seu apelido na escola?Estava aqui mexendo nas suas coisas para levar essas caixas pro meu A.P,achei esse bilhete de uma colega,um um desenho de um gato feio pra caramba...

Brittany sentiu o peito encolher,falta o ar,estendeu a mão para segurar o bilhete,quando olhou viu a letra de Santana e sentiu lágrimas em sua face...as mesmas lágrimas que lhe acompanharam aqueles 6 anos de saudade...

Hola ! Bribrit!

Você estava linda dançando e o Lord T ficamos orgulhosos de você!

Santy.

Ela começou a chorar e Charlie se aproximou sem entender,o que parecia um simples bilhete transformara-se num mar de lágrimas.

- Não posso,não posso.Não mais.

- O que florzinha,o que foi Brittany?

- Não posso mudar para o seu A.p,nem posso ficar com você,eu te amo,você é o meu melhor amigo e o cara mais honrando que eu conheço mas...Eu nunca vou ser completa sem o meu coração,e ela é ...Agora que a reencontrei não posso perde-la de não posso perdê-la de novo,eu não agüentaria...Não posso perdê-la outra vez...

- A sua colega?

- Nã vida,todo o meu .Ela é tudo pra mim Charlie,eu sei que nós íamos morar juntos mas,você pode tentar entender?Eu te não desse jeito que precisa para ser feliz só a com a Santana...Eu nunca consegui esquecê-la mas achei que não teria outra chance e nem sei se ainda terei,só sei que se eu não for procurá-la e dizer tudo isso que senti por todos esses anos eu vou morrer aos poucos.

- Eu sempre percebi que você tinha uma mágoa grande escondida Brittany,mas isso...sabia que o dia de te perder chegaria...mas eu te ê é a minha melhor amiga.

- E você o meu se eu não for atrás dela,nunca poderei ser feliz.

Brittany procurou por todos os lugares,ruas,cantos,vagou pelas ruas,mas não encontrou Santana.

- É Nova Work como vou achá-la?Porque não pedi seu telefone?

Os dias passavam e ela não desistia,levava as mãos ao rosto e chorava sentada nos bancos,vendo as folhas de outono caírem,procurou perto daquela loja várias vezes,nas imobiliárias,nos núcleos latinos...nada. Passaram-se quase 2 semanas naquela busca e Brittany já tentara de tudo,ligou para os Lopez que ainda tinham o mesmo telefone residencial,ouviu a voz conhecida da mãe de Santana:

- Se-senhora Lopez?

- Sim?

- Aqui sou eu, de mim?

- Claro Brittany,como você esta querida?

- Sei que não tentei de tudo,e pisei na bola mas não quero e não posso perdê-la outra vez,ela é a minha vida

- Acalme-se Brittany,o que você quer que eu faça por você minha filha?

- A senhora pode me dar o endereço da Santana por favor?Eu imploro eu sei que ela jurou matar até a quarta geração da senhora se fizesse isso mas eu preciso vê-la.

- Ela não está mais morando no endereço que tenho,ia me passar o endereço novo em Nova Work porque mudou pra lá,mas agora parece que vai mudar de novo de última hora nem eu entendi! Então eu realmente ainda não sei querida...

O que podia mais dar errado?Como fazer agora?Brittany andava pelas ruas com um casaco de lã,sentindo o frio do coração matar aos poucos sua repente como num conto de fadas ela viu Santana orientando uma mudança,sentiu que essa era a sua última chance e apressou-se atravessando a sendo atropelada,o barulho das buzinas chamou atenção de Santana:

- Santana!Porque você não me ligou e sumiu?Vai se mudar?

- Vou embora de NW,mas o que você faz aqui?Como me achou?

-Por que não ligou?Não quis me ver?Vai aonde agora?

- Pra longe daqui.

- Por que Santana?

- Não posso mais ficar aqui,sabendo que você esta aqui também,vou sufocar.

- Você me odeia tanto assim?Nós éramos melhores amigas,você não quis nem falar comigo de novo?

- Pra que Brittany?Pra ver como você tem a vida perfeita com o cara perfeito enquanto eu morro todos os dias?

- Você disse que era feliz e tinha alguém

- E o que você queria que eu dissesse?Que há anos não fico com ninguém porque sou incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa por outra pessoa?Que naquela noite do baile você arrancou meu coração e o partiu em mil pedaços me dizendo que eu não era suficiente para te satisfazer ou que eu não tinha o que você precisava?

- Eu menti para te ferir,queria que você sentisse metade da dor que eu senti quando te vi beijando aquela garota...

- Que garota?Eu nunca te trairia e você sabia

- Não sabia,eu queria acreditar mas fiquei cega de tanta dor,não sabia que era possível sentir tanta dor daquele jeito eu queria morrer.E te fazer sofrer parecia o mínimo para compensar...mas sei que você não me traiu eu te imploro que você me perdoe.

- Brittany,eu não posso.Não posso te perdoar e ser sua amiga de novo simplesmente porque não posso ficar perto de você sem começar a esses anos eu carreguei essa dor aqui dentro,eu desisti de tudo e só pensei em sobreviver...

- Mas eu não...Santana eu não estou falando de sermos amigas...eu estou te pedindo perdão do que fiz aquele dia por que nunca nem sequer um dia eu te tuas mãos e os teus olhos cheios de desejo,do teu cheiro e do gosto da sua ê e só você me fez feliz e sem você eu virei uma pessoa vazia,fingi que era feliz pra não entristecer minha família mas nunca,nunca deixei de amar,nem sequer um em mim...

- Agora é tarde Brittany,não somos as ê seguiu seu caminho,eu desisti,você tem alguém na sua vida e eu mal consigo dormir comigo mesma.Não quero começar isso outra vez.

Continua...

Nem Santana entendia porque fez simplesmente não conseguiu assimilar o que Brittany tentava entre choro e soluços lhe dizer,só queria fugir ficou parada na rua,pés imóveis no chão...só conseguia chorar e não ia ter de volta aquele não podia se contentar e fingir novamente,estava tão farta de fingir a todos que seguiu com a vida e que era feliz...Não ia mais fazer se deixar consumir pela tristeza pois era assim que se sentia...

- Mas onde diabos a senhora e o papai se meteram que você não pode voltar hoje?

- Santana minha filha,não sabíamos que você viria,você não nos em um cruzeiro,eu te falei disso a umas semanas atrás.Não posso voltar hoje,só se eu e o seu pai nadarmos até aí!Sinto a uns 5 dias numa pousadinha ou hotel até voltarmos mi amor!

- Que merda viu?Bom passeio,beijo pro pai.

Mas que porcaria viu?Eu venho de Nove work até aqui direto e vou ter que ficar na rua...é incrível!Muito,muito azar!

- Santana querida é você?

- Se-senhora Pierce!

- Olá querida!Que surpresa te ver aqui...a Holly falou que te viu a alguns anos

- Sim ,sim a uns 3 anos e meio eu tive aqui...agora voltei e tomei um toco dos meus pais!

- Eles estão em um cruzeiro...

- É,eu tinha esquecido,vim sem chegam em uns dias.

- E onde pretende ficar?Você tem chave?

- Vim meio correndo e não trouxe nã não tem problema,eu me viro.

- Ah!Por favor Santana,venha para nossa casa você é como da família...

- Não!Não,nem se incomode,eu vou ficar num

- Vai ficar lá m casa mais...nem discuta comigo menina isso seria uma ofensa!Imagina!

Santana entrou na casa muito apreensiva,pareciam séculos sem pisar recebida pelo senhor Pierce com muito carinho,um abraço longo e bem paternal...e como a pequena Holly agora era tão linda!Conversaram sobre a faculdade,sobre o namoro de Holly,Tudo muito superficialmente por parte de Santana,ela cuidava de não deixar transparecer os últimos anos.A mãe de Brittany arrumava a cozinha e nem deixou ela chegar perto então ela ficou La na sala ouvindo as histórias de Holly sobre o namorado e tentou parecer natural embora estivesse muito desconfortável em estar novamente naquela quando a mãe de Brittany atendeu um telefonema e sentiu o coração parar,seria Brittany?

- Mãe,você me ligou mais cedo?

- Sim querida,queria ver como você está.

- Nada que vou morrer e nem quero evitar isso ,é sério...

- Meus Deus minha filha!Não me diga isso!Como esta o Charlie,tudo bem?

- Terminamos,mas ele ta bem e eu to bem com isso...o que esta me matando é...

Brittany desabou a chorar novamente e a mãe ficou muito preocupada,sorte ter se afastado bem de todos para atender aquela ligaçã poder falar com Brittany sobre sua hóspede,sabia que a filha ia querer saber,mas agora...

- Eu perdi ela pra sempre mã mais eu vou voltar a ser feliz...minha vida acabou.

- Meu Deus Brittany fala devagar que eu não estou nem te entendendo,perdeu quem?

- A Santana mã não me quer mais,não me ama mais,me esqueceu ou não pôde me perdoar e eu nem posso culpá-la porque a culpa é toda minha,mas é arrependimento demais e não vou suportar,perdi uma vez e agora de novo ...por que?

- Mas minha filha vocês reataram?

- Eu nunca mais tinha visto ela mãe,só que eu a vi aqui em NW e tentei falar com ela,mas ela...ela não me quer mais...Mãe...por que dói tanto me diz?Preciso tanto ,tanto de alguém pra me abraçar agora...estou tão sozinha...tão infeliz...

A mãe de Brittany sentiu a dor da filha em sua voz entrecortada pelo choro,sabia que tinha que agir embora não soubesse exatamente o que acontecera pensou que seria melhor se elas tivessem uma outra chance porque visivelmente Santana estava abalada e agora sabia o porque.

- Filha me escuta com atençã de chorar por pra as férias que você quer tanto desde que começou a trabalhar,dê a você mesma um mês de férias.Não vem dirigindo porque você não está bem pra chegar aqui as coisas vão se resolver eu te prometo! (Odiava prometer algo que não sabia ao certo se poderia cumprir mas coração de mãe...)

- Tá eu ço pro Mike assumir minhas e a Tina podem cuidar de tudo aqui pra mim...queria tanto poder estar aí agora mãe...eu...eu...

Brittany só chorava e sua mãe fez o que pode para acalmá-la,mas tinha que fazer outra coisa se quisesse ajudar mesmo...

- Santana querida!Você deve estar cansada da viagem,venha deitar se no quarto da Brit,a Holly não quis mexer em nada aqui,disse que é da Brit e sempre vai ser...

- Eu prefiro o sofá...

- Está bem querida,ela iria gostar de você aqui...

- Acho melhor eu ir pra

- Olha Santana,eu sei que vocês tiveram seus problemas,mas vocês foram as melhores amigas por não se apaga aqui,a vontade meu ter que te pedir um favor gigante,na verdade sinto que vou te explorar!

- Pode falar

- Eu queria muito levar a Holly nos avós dela com o Jonathan,mas não ia para poder esperar o cara dos concertos que contratamos,se você ficar aqui para mim...

- Aqui?

- Não trancada no quarto claro (Riram,foi a primeira vez que a mãe de Brittany viu aquele sorriso em anos)Mas aqui em casa,eu não te pediria isso se não fosse você,mas sei que não vai te custar nada...afinal você ia mesmo esperar os seus pais voltarem...

- Não acredito que eu Santana!Onde você estava com a cabeça?Agora vou ficar aqui na casa dela...no quarto dela...por dias.É o fim da picada!Sou um asno!

Santana deitou na cama e fechou os olhos por um as lembranças que tentava apagar da mente estavam ali...os beijos,as risadas,os carinhos,as descobertas...como podia existir um sentimento assim que resistia a tanto tempo?E por que Brittany tinha que aparecer...

Depois de ouvir várias vezes pra ficar a vontade e atacar a geladeira para não deixar estragar a comida,com um aceno e um sorriso no rosto eles se despediram.Lá iam os Pierce.E ela era "caseira" agora.O Inferno existia,ela já estava nele.

- Céus!Eu sabia que tinha feito maldades na vida,mas isso?Isso já é castigo demais!

Voltou pra ficar ali e morrer naquela cama,nada mais justo.Já pensara em suicídio algumas vezes nesses 6 anos,não ia mentir...mas nunca a idéia lhe pareceu tão atraente como aquele dia ,naquela casa,naquele quarto...

- Mãe!

Claro que se matar não fazia parte dos seus planos de "sobrevivência",fugir do mundo pela janelinha não era coisa de um Lopez e ela não daria esse desgosto para seus pais.

- Manhê!Abre aqui!

Mais raios!Nada doía mais que ficar ali se xingando mentalmente e se achando a pior das pio...esperaí...conheço essa voz...

- Ô Mãe,abre logo a chave dentro da gaveta!Abre logo pra eu poder morrer nos seus braços!

A porta abriu,mais ao invés da sua mãe uma morena conhecida a fitava pálida e incrédula:

- San...Santana?

- Brittany?

- Você mora aqui?

Tentou não rir,mas Brittany era irresistível com essa sua inocência...

- Não Brittany,você mora .Sei lá...a sua mãe mora aqui.

- O que você...

- Longa história.

- Eu...eu...cadê minha mãe?E meu pai e a Holly?

- Foram pra casa dos seus avós,fiquei de favor pra sua mã vim pra Lima mas meus pais não estão então sua mãe me viu e ela praticamente me intimou

- Posso entrar?

- A casa é sua.

- Você ta aqui mesmo?

- Agora que você veio posso ir

- Não,não,fica por favor!Fica comigo.

- Não da Brittany,eu não posso...

- Santana pelo amor de Deus!Estou te implorando!Se eu ficar sozinha vou morrer!

-Que história é essa?

- Tô muito de você.

- Olha,eu sei que éramos amigas,e eu juro que até

- Eu preciso de alguém pra me ouvir...estou morrendo.

- Pára de dizer isso...fala logo,desembucha vai...

Santana sentou no sofá e Brittany fez o mesmo.

- Terminei com meu namorado.

- Ah Brittany,eu até queria te consolar mais aí já é

- Espera!Eu não to assim por perdi o amor da minha vida e agora penso que não vale nada continuar...

- Não to te entendendo...

- Santana,você não vê que eu estou sangrando aqui dentro?Estou morrendo por que você não me deu a chance de te pedir perdão pelas coisas horríveis que falei

- Não precisa... (Santana lutava pra não chorar,mas ver Brittany daquele jeito era demais pra agüentar)

- Eu te amei todos os dias por todos esses 6 anos que não te vi.Não teve um dia que eu não quisesse voltar atrás e desfazer aquilo,mesmo sem saber que você não tinha me traído eu queria te ver e pedir pra você voltar pra mim

- Traído com quem?

- A garota ruiva,do beijo nas arquibancadas...eu vi aquilo e achei que você tava com ela,por que tava diferente e fria comigo achei que era falta de interesse,e todos me diziam que você não ia se contentar só comigo e mesmo te amando e te conhecendo eu pensava que eles tinham razão afinal porque uma garota como você ia querer ficar com alguém como eu?E aí você não apareceu e

- Foi isso?Brittany eu não..

-Hoje eu sei,eu mesmo me disse a uns anos quando eu a juro que quis te achar mais tive medo de você não me perdoar,medo de acontecer exatamente o que acabou acontecendo,te ver de novo ,ter a certeza que só você no mundo todo pode me fazer feliz e te perder outra vez...

- Aquela noite eu fui pro Hospital...a minha

- As garotas li e reli sua carta,mas não entendia porque você não ficou e tentou resolver.

-Éramos jovens demais.Não podia te olhar depois do que você me disse...

- Tenho vontade de tomar veneno quando lembro,mal lembro porque tava muito bêbada ...só sei que queria te ferir

- E feriu

- Eu sei amor... (Brittany ajoelhou aos pés de Santana encaixou-se entre suas pernas e pôs a mão no seu rosto...) Eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão,mas Santy você era e é e sempre vai ser a única pra dói só de pensar no que eu te fiz sofrer mas se serve de consolo eu sofri o dobro porque sem você não tinha nada...Eu..eu..te amo tanto ainda que dói só de falar

Santana não segurava as lágrimas,deixava que caí foi se aproximando do seu rosto levantando de mansinho e se chegando como um gato na sua barriga e subindo até encaixar-se num abraço,sem malícia só dor e redençã sentia o coração bater descompassado,estava viva outra vez já que seu corpo adormecido pela tristeza dava todos os sinais outrora perdidos...

- Santana...me perdoa...fica comigo...não sei mais o que te dizer pra te provar

- Eu acredito. (Ela falou baixinho)

- E você me perdoa? (Brittany a fitava com aqueles doces e marejados olhos azuis):

- Eu ...eu...

- Posso passar á vida toda te pedindo perdão eu não ligo,só quero que você saiba a verdade,só você me completa,só você me encanta,me fascina,me excita e me ém nunca seria capaz de me dar o que você me deu,você nunca precisou fazer força pra me ter nas mã fui toda sua,sempre

Santana não resistiu mais...colou sua boca na boca de brittany e a beijou lenta e desesperadamente...quando as línguas se tocaram um frenesi de sensações possuiu seus corpos tão saudosos ...Santana avançou para cima de Brittany que deitou-se no tapete da sala ,as duas beijaram-se exaustivamente por minutos sem descolar os rostos...não havia ar...só Santana puxou o ar alto como um suspiro e sorriu quando foi assaltada pela voraz boca de Brittany que lhe sugava a parte superior dos lá-lhe a boca,os cantos,o nariz o queixo...a testa...as bochechas...Abraçavam-se e choravam de felicidade brindando de lágrimas aquele reencontro.

Passado o primeiro momento quando as idéias aos poucos foram voltando Brittany tinha Santana deitada sobre seu peito ouvindo seu coração,envoltas num abraço tão terno...

- Quando você falou que não tinha ninguém lá em NW,você quis dizer que não tinha amor ou que não tinha ninguém,ninguém mesmo Santy?

- Deus!Como senti saudade da sua voz...(Falou baixo,quase consigo ainda estava receosa e suas demonstrações de afeto eram mais contidas e sempre uma resposta as investidas de Brittany).Quis dizer sem ninguém. (Ela afastou-se de Brittany e sentou). Não estava com ninguém.

- Quanto tempo?

- Não sei...2 anos...talvez mais...

- Sem ninguém - ninguém?

- Sem ninguém Brittany,você quer ficar repetindo isso pra se sentir bem ao ver que eu estava sofrendo por você?

- Não meu amor,não pense assim de mim, que te fiz sofrer me mata,eu juro,me arranca pedaços aqui dentro.Só quero compensar você.

- Eu.. parei de acreditar no amor,me fechei.

- Por favor Santana,eu sei que te magoei,mas foi melhor isso do que você se apaixonar por outra pessoa,senão o que eu ia fazer?Toda vez,toda vez lembrava de você...e pensava que nunca ia tirar você de mim...o Charlie é meu amigo e era muito carinhoso mas só namorei ele pra não ter que ficar sozinha,porque sozinha eu pensava em morrer.E quando a gente...a gente

- Transava?

- É.Quando a gente transava eu fechava os olhos e só deixava acontecer,porque o meu corpo não respondia a estímulo nenhum.

- Me poupe os detalhes,nem quero imaginar você assim com outro...

- Só estou dizendo que nenhum homem jamais seria capaz de me fazer sentir o que você faz só com o olhar...ninguém faz como você...porque só com você é amor...porque você é o meu amor...Santy você é o meu mundo todo...todas as coisas que conquistei,no fim do dia só me davam uma angústia de não poder dividir contigo...eu...

Brittany desatou a chorar viu que a hora chegara,suas feridas se curaram ao ver que Brittany sofrera tanto quanto ela e a amava assim como ela amava...chegou-se mais para perto de Brittany que escondia o rosto nas mãos...

- Amor,pára de chorar.já choramos demais.

- Fala de novo pra eu ter certeza que isso ta mesmo acontecendo Santy...

- ê é tudo pra mim Brittany e se eu desisti do amor é porque sem você isso não existia pra mim...

- Eu te amo Santy...amo ,

Brittany foi em direção de Santana e a beijou,enquanto beijava sorria,enquanto sorria falava..te amo ,te amo...até que parou e se afastou :

- Espera Santy...se meus pais viajaram...isso quer dizer que...

Santana soltou uma gargalhada gostosa...Brittany fez uma cara impossível de descrever e se jogou em cima dela e as duas rolaram pelo chão da sala aos risos,depois Brittany parou e fitou os olhos castanho-escuros de Santana:

- Eu juro amar você e só você por toda minha vida,e vou dedicar cada segundo para apagar a tristeza que te causei.

- Você devia escrever isso BritBrit.

- Por que?

- Seria um ótimo voto de casamento...exceto a parte da tristeza,claro.

Brittany embargou.Não queria chorar de novo mais aquilo era demais...

- Isso mesmo,não esqueci e ainda quero passar a minha vida toda ao seu lado pra sempre e sempre...então você ainda quer casar comigo?

- .SIM...( Brittany sorria e beijava Santana no rosto e no pescoço...).Mas agora eu quero fazer amor com você...até ficar tão exausta que não consiga piscar,porque sinto falta do teu gosto,da tua "fúria latina"...de você me beijar todinha,sinto falta de como meu corpo reage com você...sinto falta de você em mim Santana...dentro de mim

Santana nem esperou ouvir mais nada,assim como Brittany estava faminta dela,nem pensava em quanto tempo ficou sem transar com ninguém,só pensava que ali na sua frente estava a pessoa que ela mais queria,mais amava...a única capaz de despertá-la em todos os çou pra cima da loira e foi logo depositando mil beijos no pescoço,com carinho mais com voracidade de um desejo suprimido por tanto tempo...Afastou o cabelo loiro do rosto iluminado por um sorriso e acalmou-se depositando beijos leves sobre a roupa até chegar na barriga,parou e foi devagarzinho subindo a blusa rosa de babado que Brittany usava...percebia que Brittany respirava com dificuldade tamanho desejo,mas não subindo a blusa lentamente até que a loira levantou os braços e deixou que lhe tirasse aquela peç voltou a investir nos beijos agora pelos ombros e braços e próximo aos seios de Brittany que fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio,inalava o perfume da morena e se deliciava ao saber que aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo...Santana rodeou os braços em volta dela e tirou o sutiã branco de renda deixando os seios empinados a mostra,fitou o olhar de desejo de Brittany,sorriu,afastou de leve seu próprio cabelo e inclinou-se para sorver um dos mamilos,ela passou as mãos nas costas da loira e investiu no outro seio,um carinho com uma das mãos enquanto a outra usava para apoiar-se no chã decidiu que era hora de deixar de ser "mimada" pela morena,afinal estava com tanta saudade daquele corpo e não era justo que só ela fosse acariciada daquele a mão na mão que Santana deixara sobre seu seio e afastou fazendo com que a moça lhe fitasse sem entender,ela investiu sobre a morena colando a boca na dela e forçando a entrada da língua,explorou a boca morena e sorveu aqueles lábios túrgidos...finalizou o beijo passando a língua na parte superior do lábio de Santana – sua parte favorita e mais as mãos na cintura da morena e subiu sua blusa preta,Santana havia entendido o recado e logo ajeitou-se para facilitar a retirada da sua tirou também a peça íntima e beijou os dois seios entre suas mãos...suspirou:

- Nossa Santana que saudade de você...

- Hum rum (gemeu a morena...)

- Até da sua pinta no braço direito eu lembrava e me fazia falta...(inclinou-se e beijou o sinal da latina que sorriu satisfeita) Dessa pele cheirosa,do teu perfume amadeirado...foram mesmo 6 anos e não uma eternidade?Porque ao mesmo tempo que parece que foi ontem,parece que faz séculos que não me sentia desse jeito...De todas as coisas estúpidas que já fiz e olha que não foram poucas,acho que o pior foi achar que podia viver sem isso,como sou idiota...

- Que abraço gostoso...Você está ainda mais...

- E você?Como conseguiu se transformar nessa mulher ainda mais gostosa?

- Você nem sabe disso ainda...

- Só até aqui e já estou extasiada...

- Engraç teríamos uma conversa assim "durante" ...em anos atrás.

- Porque você não conseguia se controlar...

- Eu?Era eu que ficava gemendo e implorando: - vai,vai,vai...

- Jogo baixo!

As duas riram e se olharam por mais uns segundos...tinham todo o tempo do mundo...Brittany segurou a nuca da morena e lhe deu outro beijo,depois deitou-se sobre ela no tapete e já começava a descer quando Santana resolver falar...

- Brit aqui não ta muito bom pra mim não...esse tapete me da alergia...

- Caramba Sant!desde quando ficou assim exigente? (Santana riu.A loira levantou-se semi nua a sua frente e lhe esticou a mão:

- Vem logo!Não quero perder nem mais um minuto

- E vamos pra onde exatamente?

- Pra cama!

- A sua?Aquela pequeninha?

- Ah Vai...(Elas riram) Tenho urgência garota...estou saudosa...

- Você tava transando com alguém,não reclama,eu não faço isso a eras e nem por isso

Santana não percebeu o que suas palavras fizeram no semblante de Brittany e parou logo de que ela não tinha estado com ninguém a tempos fez Brittany sentir-se eroticamente especial como nunca,afinal Santana era feita de desejo...

- Vem pra mim ,vem...

- Brit!Aqui não...

Brittany puxou Santana pelas duas mãos e ficou agarrada a sua cintura enquanto caminhava rumo as escadas...

- Brit!Acho que estou com fome...podíamos assaltar a geladeira antes?

- Perdeu o juízo? Já sei,ta querendo me torturar porque eu sempre sou a mais apressada né?Ta querendo fazer eu implorar?Eu imploro...pelo teu toque,pelos teus beijos...eu imploro pelo que você quiser...

Brittany foi encostando Santana na parede e quase caíram nas escadas,entre beijos elas foram indo em direção ao antigo quarto de brittany e mal entraram no quarto já estavam deitadas sobre a cama...Brittany abriu o botão as sua calça Jeans mais Santana a impediu:

- Deixa que eu faço isso pra você...

Postou a garota em pé na sua frente,desceu as mãos pelo ventre trabalhado e beijou perto da calça,abriu o zíper e se desfez da peç as mãos e sentiu as coxas da garota que estava vermelha...Trouxe-a para mais perto de si...subindo os carinhos e incendiando Brittany...

- Não pense que você vai ficar assim só me judiando não mocinha...

Brittany empurrou de leve os ombros da morena que entendeu o recado e deitou-se deixando as pernas pra fora da cama.A loira passou a mão por todo o seu corpo e abriu apressada o botão e o zíper e desceu junto com a última peça...

- Assim não vale...

- Agora eu tenho a vantagem e vou me aproveitar disso... (Santana tentou desvencilhar-se mais a loira a tomou aos beijos paralisando seus as partes internas das coxas fazendo Santana tremer e gemer...depois chegou ao sexo encharcado e tratou de deixar a latina gemendo de prazer...ela massageava e lambia a morena que já não podia segurar o gozo e se mexia na cama como se estivesse levando um choque...ela tentava puxar ou segurar Brittany mas ela parecia estar decidida...e logo Santana teve o primeiro orgasmo seguido do nome da garota que sorria maliciosamente.

- Brittany...você...

- Eu vou te gastar hoje Santy,até te deixar dormente...

- Não pense que eu sou fácil assim...

Agora era a vez de Santana,ela provou dos lábios da loira sentindo seu próprio gosto...mas Brittany não estava de brincadeira e agora investia em chupar sensualmente seus dedos...um por um ,imitando os movimentos feitos a pouco...

- Quando foi que você se tornou a mestra na cama?

- Acho que é a saudade de você que está me deixando possuída...

Elas riram ,mas Santana sabia o que fazer e como fazer e logo começou a estimular Brittany entre o sexo e o tecido de algodão da peça íntima...foi deslizando sobre aquela umidade e puxando devagar ,até despir a loira por completo e penetrá-la de uma vez,depois retirou os dedos e investiu na língua...fazendo Brittany arquear o corpo sobre a cama...e seguiu penetrando-a com a língua até o momento da troca pelos dedos para poder levar a garota ao orgasmo...Brittany gemeu alto e fazia uns sons que quase causaram em Santana um segundo orgasmo...Nuas e molhadas,ensopadas dos seus próprios fluídos elas ficaram ali,se beijando e tocando e proporcionando prazer sem igual e mútuo.

- O mundo podia acabar Santy...agora mesmo.

Santana reparou nos cabelos loiros grudados com o suor no pescoço de Brittany,beijou-lhe a nuca e sentiu o gosto salgado...

- Até disso eu senti falta...desse seu cheiro ...tem cheiro de bebê com morangos...

- É o mesmo perfume do coléê me deu de presente e sempre compro o mesmo quando acaba...mas devo ter o suor doce também...ainda pareço uma linda bebê com peitos?

- Não...agora ta mais pra mulher fatal...tão sexy...pena que estou tão ,tão cansada .Acho que nem sinto minhas partes baixas...você acabou comigo...

- Isso é só o primeiro tempo...assim que eu sentir um pouquinho de energia vou começar tudo de novo...até ficar totalmente satisfeita.

- Brittany!Estamos aqui ensopadas de nós mesmas e até meus dedos estão cansados e você diz que não está satisfeita?Teve quantos?Uns 10?

- Pára...não estava contando...pelo tanto de gemidos eu diria que você teve no mínimo isso...

- Eu não estava fazendo um placar,mas se fizesse...na certa eu ganharia...

- Metida...

- Só dizendo a verdade...

- Gostosa!

- Fala mais...

- Ah é...a velha Santana já esta voltando...animadinha já?Agüenta mais?

- Brit nem se eu fosse a mulher maravilha...

- Você é a mulher maravilha...a minha mulher maravilha...só que tem que cortar as unhas sua bruxa que devo estar dilacerada aqui em baixo...

- Ai amor te machuquei?

- E lá vai ela conseguindo me excitar de novo...acho que você me excitaria até se eu estivesse morta Santana...era capaz de levantar só pra ouvir você me chamar assim...

- De amor?

- Amor...com essa voz sexy e rouca e esse sotaque latino que você tem...você faz mágica em mim...senti tanto,tanto a sua falta...Ai Santy...

Brittany a abraçava e a encaixava em seu corpo,aconchegando o corpo moreno ao seu e moldando-se a ele...

- Nunca mais,nunca mais saia do meu lado...se não eu morro...

- Lá vamos nós de novo...

- Você acha que agüenta?

- E você BritBrit ...aguenta?


	5. Chapter 5

A sala estava uma bagunç de pipoca,garrafas de drink,a mesa da cozinha desocupada para servir de palco...roupas espalhadas...os sutiãs estavam no corrimão das escada...Tinha sido uma festa daquelas...No sofá uma morena de camiseta branca e calcinha azul de renda servia de "colchão" para a loira nua que repousava sobre alguém visse aquela cena ia levar horas para entender o que aconteceu...

- Acorda Cinderela...

- Não,não...

- Brit,acorda...já deve ser umas 11:00 horas...caramba!A gente pegou no sono...se seus pais chegassem acho que iam ter um treco...

- Mas aqui ta tão gostoso Santy...eu consigo ouvir o seu coração,sentir o seu cheiro...ta tão perfeito!

- Claro...você dormiu literalmente em cima de mim,folgada. (A morena tentou se desvencilhar e levantar).

- Não sai não...fica aqui...

- Brit deixa de ser preguiçosa!Temos que arrumar essa sala!

- Ah!Ontem enquanto eu dançava sobre a mesa pra você...dai não importava a bagunça né?

- Ai que safada!Vai pra cama Bebêzona! Vai...eu arrumo as coisas aqui...

- Não.(Ela segurava Santana pela mão) Não quero ficar longe de você...

- Vamos entã te levo.

- No colo?

- Nem que eu fosse o Van damme!Só de perna você já me quebra...

- Será que eu te pego?

- No colo?Nã menor que você mais sou mais recheada...

- Vou ver...

- Pára Britbrit...Brittany não...você vai me deixar cair sua louca!

- Numa relação como a nossa devemos saber quem pega quem...

Santana saiu correndo tentando subir as escadas enquanto Brittany corria atrás dela...elas ficaram brincando um tempo até chegarem ao quarto de Brittany...a morena foi pro banheiro e fingiu ter trancado a porta.

- Vou tomar banho e você vai pra cama!

- Não...vai tomar banho sem eu...deixa eu entrar...

- Esquece a paranóia do colo?

- Eu juro!Mas quero tomar um "banhínho" gostoso com você...Abre Santy...

- Desde quando você é tão manhosa?

- Desde quando você é tão malvada?

- Entra vai...mas sem brincadeirinhas que quero descer e arrumar tudo lá em baixo.

- Eu me comporto...

Brittany foi se chegando a morena que estava de costas se despindo para o banho...e começou a lhe beijar no pescoço...

- Brit vai buscar umas toalhas pra gente que ontem já esquecemos e tivemos que sair daqui molhadas e peladas...

- É,e fizemos amor logo em seguida na minha cama!

- quero só um banho.

- Mas porque...estamos de lua de mel...precisamos ficar juntas todo, todo, todo tempo!

- Lua de mel é?Não sabia...

- Ah,um ensaio pra nossa lua de mel então...vem cá vem Santy...foram 6 anos sem isso...

- Pára Brit...deixa eu entrar que o chuveiro já ta ligado...

- Então vou continuar te beijando ai dentro...nessa água gostosa e quentinha...

- Você ta provocando né...

- Imagina,eu tão inocente!Amo fazer amor com você debaixo d'gua...

- Eu amo você!

- Agora sim...Vem Ca vem Santy...eu vou esfregar as suas costa e te beijar todinha...

- E pronto!Lá vai ela... Abriu meu apetite...

- Britanny!Senhora Pierce!Alguém...

- Santana acorda!Tem gente chamando lá em baixo.

- Sorte que arrumamos ê ta esperando alguém?Será o cara dos concertos que sua mãe falou?

- As 20:00 horas?ás que cara do concerto?

- Sua mãe pediu pra eu ficar aqui por que vinha um cara pra concertar as coisas...

- Que coisas?Meu pai concerta tudo por aqui...ela te enrolou.

- Será?Pra gente se encontrar?

- Só pode,ela mandou eu vir pra cá...

- Sua mãe heim?É a nossa heroína agora,não fosse ela não sei não...

- Acho que o destino ia dar um jeito,impossível não ficarmos juntas...

- Alguém em casa!

- Caramba, Brit! Vai lá atender...

- Já vou...To descendo...já to indo...

- Mercedes!

- Brittany?Que bom te ver!

- Ai que bom!Entra,entra!

- Não imaginava que ia te achar...só chamei por há pegar o telefone com sua mãe pra te encontrar lá em Nova Work...vou morar lá agora.

- Que bom!Nossa como é bom te ver!O que tem feito?

- Trabalho de radialista enquanto fazia faculdade,agora arrumei um emprego com o Kurt você acredita?Vou me mudar pra lá e resolvi achar você pra nos reunirmos...

- Que demais!

- Você voltou pra Ca?

- Não,to de férias.

- Ótima conhecidência...me conta e você?Como ta a vida?

- Agora ta ótima!Tenho uma academia de dança!Trabalho com o Mike e a tina acredita?

- Sem essa!Que demais!

- E você ta namorando?Casou?E o San?

- O San e eu terminamos uns meses depois que nos formamos no soube que ele ta super bem trabalhando com o pai dele numa construtora que é deles agora.E ele toca em barzinho as vezes.

- Legal!

- E você?A última vez soube que você estava quase noiva...

- Não, namorava um cara a anos mas verdade agora eu to com amor da minha vida!

- Sério?Delícia!

- E estamos aqui em casa!

- Aqui?Então por isso demorou a me atender,estava fazendo mil e umas heim?

- Não exatamente...mas estamos curtindo os melhores dias da minha vida!

- Então to aqui atrapalhando...

- Nada disso!Alias vou amar que vocês se vejam!

- Ah!Vai...me apresenta então essa maravilha que esta te fazendo tão feliz...

Enquanto Mercedes ainda falava,Santana descia as escadas com um enorme sorriso no rosto...

- Sem essa!Não acredito!SANTANA! (Mercedes saiu em disparada e abraçou a amiga)Não acredito nisso!Vocês voltaram?Então você é o ...

- Amor da minha vida! mais seria Mercedes?Ela é e sempre vai ser a única pra mim!A Santana é ...

- Ai!Que bom rever vocês duas!Que maravilha!Mas como isso aconteceu?Achei que...

- Longa história...(Santana deu um longo suspiro).

- É sim...mas podemos contar tudo pra você Mercedes!

- E que tal um reencontro do clube glee?Vendo vocês fiquei imaginando tanta coisa que perdemos nesses anos...

- Demais!Eu ia achar o máximo...e já sei como trazer a Tina e o Mike pra cá...

- Mas Brit,como vamos reunir todos?Difícil...

- Que nada!Eu tenho contato com a maioria...Santana .E a Brit tem razão,já estamos em 5 contando com Mike e Tina...eles casaram mesmo?Que perfeito! Ah!E quem não vier pelo menos descobrimos algo...que tal?

- Que acha Santy?

- Bom. Vou gostar de rever aquela cacalhada!

- Então ajeito tudo pra depois de amanhã,é mais fácil fim de semana...podemos fazer aqui?

- Com certeza!Vai ser demais!Ai que bom te ver! (Brittany agarrou-se no pescoço de Mercedes!)

- Também fiquei feliz!Ainda mais vendo vocês duas!Vem cá Santana...vamos dar um grande e meloso abraço...

- Estou em paz com as coisas melosas!Vem aqui diva!

E as três ficaram La abraçadas fazendo reunião com o pessoal ia ser ótimo...Mercedes tinha o contato de Kurt que tinha ainda muita amizade com Rachel e provavelmente conseguiria fazê-la tirar uma folga,Quinn viria junto pois elas não se separavam nunca...e no mais...Finn ainda estava em Lima,Puck també.Esse ia ser difí em Hollywood,já dirigia seus filmes e começava a ganhar fama...bom,tentaria ao máximo reunir a galera toda...

- Nem acredito que estamos em Lima...

- Ah!Kurt!Nem acredito que estamos aqui juntos!

- Não sei se isso vai ser bom heim...

- Calma Quinn...a Mercedes disse que tinha uma surpresa!

- E quanto a vocês...bom,o pessoal já deve saber.

- Mil anos luz depois da escola e a Quinny ainda tem medo...

- Não é medo Rach,A gente só mudou.E sei lá...rever o Puck,o Finn

- Eu não vou sentir nada mais que reencontrar amigos,afinal to pra la de bem servida com você!

- Mais não vai ser estranho estarmos juntas?

- Que nada!Vai ser demais!

- Ela sempre animadinha heim...eu que vou penar lá sozinho...

- Você vai se divertir!Nós vamos!Agora vamos nos abraçar!

- Chega!Não estraga o meu cabelo!

- Ai que biba chata!

- Quem fala!

A campainha atendeu tinha um largo sorriso no a loira e cochichou no seu e Tina chegaram logo e foram mais abraços...Mas Santana ainda estava la em chegaram Rachel e Quinn e a alegria geral...

- Só nós?

- Os outros não puderam mandaram beijos e que numa próxima quem sabe...O puck ta fora da cidade com uma garota misteriosa...e o Finn tem que cuidar da esposa que acabou de ganhar neném...o Artie também não pode!Meu Deus tive que falar com umas 4 pessoas antes dele!Safado!Ficou famoso!

- Que legal!E a mulher do Finn?(perguntou Mike)

- Conhecemos ela?

- Não,eu apresentei os dois!Sou o casamenteiro da família!Só não arrumo alguém pra mim!Mas ele esta super feliz!Só Credo!Não quero ser chamado de titio tão cedo!

- Imagina isso!(Todos riram do que Mercedes disse)

- Ah!Mais pelo menos nós estamos aqui...!(Mike tentava animar o grupo)

- Mas é uma gente vai fazer falta hoje...

- E vocês heim?Rachel e Quinn...então é verdade?

- Estamos...é.

- Mas vocês sempre...(Tina tentava formular a pergunta)

- Não.

- Depois do WMHS...

- Complicado...

Todos riram com as duas terminando as frases uma da desceu as escadas...e foi logo berrando pra todos na sala...

- Chegou quem faltava!Agora esta tudo perfeito porque eu estou aqui!(Disse ela sorrindo.)

- Santana! (Foi quase um uníssono,as únicas que não se surpreenderam foram Brittany e Mercedes)

- Mas o que...

- Como?

- Vocês?

- Calma!Uma pergunta de cada vez!E depois dos meus abraços!Vem aqui Quinn que linda você ta...

- Ai Santana que saudade!Tentei te achar mais você sumiu do planeta!

- É,fiquei fora...Rachel Berry – estrela da prazer!

- Você ta linda Santana!

- É...eu sei.(Riram)

- Os asiáticos...venha aqui menina Chen...como você está linda...e você heim Mike...é coreógrafo então?

- Sim,e trabalho dando aulas na academia da Brit,falando nisso vocês...

- Nós estamos juntas sim.

- Nossa que coisa boa de ouvir,ela estava sempre triste por você...(Tina falou sem pensar)

- Passamos uns apertos até nos acertarmos...

- Olha gente!Muita conversa e pouca música!Que tal umas canções pra matar a saudade!

- Vou buscar umas bebidas pra gente!

- Vamos animar a festa!

- Vocês ainda me devem detalhes mulheres!(Mercedes olhou para Rachel e Quinn que sorriram)E por favor,não deixem a Brittany ficar perto da Santana muito tempo que elas não param de se agarrar!

Todos tão bom estar ali com aquelas pessoas...o tempo tinha passado e muita coisa tinha mudado,mas a amizade que os uniu era mais forte e embora nem todos estivessem ali naquela noite eles sabiam que estariam lembrando deles histórias pra contar,tanta saudade pra matar...Aquela seria umna longa e feliz noite de Sábado.

- Vamos pedir pizza?É tarde e to com fome Santy...

- Pergunta o que a galera quer...a cerveja acabou...tinha que ir la comprar...e pedi pra Fabray parar de cantar pelo amor de Deus...

- Santy...

- Quinn...como você agüenta essa daí de pileque?

- Ela é fraquinha pra bebida, um sarro!A Brit também era...

- ela é capaz de beber duas cervejas sem cair no chão! (Santana e Quinn deram risadas e logo juntaram-se aos amigos na sala combinando as pizzas que iam pedir...

- Caramba!As pizzas chegaram.

- E porque essa cara Mercedes?Paga logo que é a Quinn que ta bancando e entra sua louca!

- O entregador...(Ela murmurou da porta.)

- Da uma gorjeta ué...(Tina não entendia o porque da amiga negra estar "branca").

- O que foi mulher?Desembucha!(Berrou Santana já com o mesmo tipão de sempre).

- O entregador!(Ela fazia gestos confusos e caretas e Rachel começou a rir pensando ser um amigo chegando atrasado,abriu a porta inteira e foi aí que todos deram de cara com Karovsky vestindo uma roupa vermelha da estava vermelho e com a cabeça baixa.

- David?

- Karovsky?Você?( Kurt estava incrédulo e os outros o olhavam com curiosidade também)

- Eu não sabia que vocês estavam dizer até é bom ver alguém familiar mas...nessas condições...

- O que aconteceu?Você não trabalhava na venda de carros na loja do seu pai? (Kurt sempre visitava a família em Lima e sabia do pessoal que ainda morava lá.)

- Ele...ele...me tocou pra fora de casa...agora eu to tentando sobreviver do jeito que da,mas é difícil conseguir emprego...parece que todos apóiam a decisão do meu pai...

- E por que você foi deserdado?(Rachel se enrolou na ultima palavra e Santana deu uma a abraçou e puxou do sofá onde ela cantava minutos antes em pé...

- Desce coraçã aqui...Ei David!Que tal entrar?

- Tenho mais uma rodada pra entregar e não quer estragar o encontro de vocês...

- Imagina!Entrega aí e volta!(Gritou Santana já abraçada na cintura de Brittany que quase chorava ao ouvir Karosvsky).E traga cerveja porque queremos ver as coisas esquentando aqui e os asiáticos ainda não estão embriagados. (Todos riram da piadinha de Santana e apoiaram o que ela disse para David voltar).

- ser bom ter você aqui.(Kurt encarou David com ternura,havia percebido que ele estava numa pior).

- vocês não forem mesmo se incomodar...

- Trazendo as bebidas você pode trazer até o Patolino com você...(Santana tentava quebrar o clima triste com uma das suas mas Brittany a surpreendeu dessa vez):

- Ele conhece o Patolino?

Todos que ouviram a pergunta caíram na risada, se Brittany sóbria conseguia falar coisas sem sentindo, embriagada então!a única que não entendeu foi Rachel porque também estava pra lá de Bêbada,mas riu com todos já que estava achando graça de tudo...depois da segunda garrafa...Karovsky voltou cerca de meia hora depois,com as cervejas e mais a campainha e Kurt o conversaram no sofá alheios dos outros por uns momentos,mais logo Mercedes interrompeu perguntando o resto da histó estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Quinn que acariciava seus estava sentada no outro sofá com as pernas abertas e Brittany encaixada nela de costas ,escorada no sofá e com os braços sobre as pernas de e Mike ocupavam o outro sofá bem abraçadinhos e Mercedes e Kurt estavam dividindo o tapete da sala vendo fotos até que David chegou. Ele respirou fundo e olhou novamente pros olhos azuis de Kurt que lhe davam confiança naquele momento:

- Eu...assumi minha...assumi que eu...que eu...sou...gay.

- Desde quando?(Apavorou-se Tina logo levando um cutucão de Mike).

- Desde do WMHS.Só não conseguia assumir antes.

- Quem sabia disso?Gente por favor!(Berrou Mercedes).

- O Kurt.A Santana.Só eu acho.

- É.Mas e agora me sinto meio culpado,sempre te disse pra se assumir a agora você esta sem ninguém...

- Eu moro num quarto nos fundos de uma ém da minha família fala comigo e as pessoas de Lima me olham torto, quer saber?Não me quem eu sou e só assim pude ter paz comigo mesmo.

- Ei!Isso foi demais de se dizer! (Brittany batia palmas e Davis sorriu).

- Espera,porque você não pede um emprego pro Kurt?Ele acabou de me contratar e tem vaga...(Mercedes já bolava um plano na cabeça...David olhou para Kurt que sorriu e concordou com a cabeça).

- Tenho abrindo uma companhia de teatro que conta com apoios ilustres tipo Pai-trocinado (Ele riu) e pela diva Rachel Bêbada Berry ali...também temos a senhora Fabray nos apoiando e agora a Mercedes vai vir comigo...

- Não canto nem que era biba mas daí...(Ele deu uma risada com a brincadeira e todos riram...)Falando nisso tem uma coisa me .Rachel e Quinn vocês são amigas agora?Não se odiavam no colégio?

- Amigas?(Sorriu Kurt)

- Era fachada!(Debochou Santanna ao que Brittany bateu palmas novamente e beijou a perna da garota).

- Não entendi.

- Elas duas são tipo...um casal (Falou com simplicidade Mike.)Tipo não,são um casal.(Corrigiu)

- Casal?

- Elas transam.

- Santana!

- Elas são namoradas.(Disse Mercedes,achando isso ainda diferente.)

- Noivas na verdade.(Quinn falou olhando pra Rachel que sorriu para ela fazendo seu coração acelerar...)

- Brincadeira!Eu não duvido de mais nada agora...(Karovsky sorria sem parar e olhava sempre pra Kurt que também o olhava).

- Qual a segunda coisa?(Tina falou entre um bocejo.)

- E você e a Brittany reataram quando?Lembro do baile e pelo que

- Ai não.Não lembre daquilo.(Falou Santana)

- Foi tudo mal e hoje ta tudo assim...cor de rosa.(brittany olhava para cima com a cabeça inclinada e Santana lhe deu um beijo).

- É,só eu me dei mal por aqui...

- Na verdade,eu também não fui tão bem...to sozinha e se não fosse pelo Kurt ia ser radialista o resto da vida.

- Amo o Boa noite com a Diva.(Replicou se olhavam animados e gratos por suas vidas.)

- Bom eu fui chifrado,abandonado...praticamente expulso do meu antigo A.P pela Rachel...

- O Blane te traiu?

De repente Kurt e Karosvsky começaram a conversar piscou para todos e aos poucos eles foram saindo e os dois vararam a noite conversando...Tina e Mike foram pro quarto dos pais de Brittany,Rachel e Quinn para o de Holly,Mercedes ficou com um colchão na anti-sala e Santana e Brittany subiram para o quarto de muitos tchau e boa se deram conta só sobraram os dois na sala.

- Acho que sobramos.

- Pois é.Nem sei onde vou dormir,me deixaram o sofá essas criaturas malvadas...

- Bom vou indo.

- o meu nú vou mesmo contratar pessoal para fazer muitas coisas e posso conseguir lugar pra você em NW.

- Jura?Cara fico te é bom ver amigos,eu estava até...

- Eu agora nos encontramos e pra mim tudo tem uma razão de na hora de você ser feliz.

- Valeu.(David abraçou Kurt emocionado)Valeu tudo.

- Tudo?

- Você foi o primeiro cara que eu beijei sabia?

- Você acha que estão todos bem?

- devidamente instalados e bêbados o suficiente para não reclamarem de nada...vem aqui docinho,você esta deitando de jeans e a noite te agonia.

- Tô mesmo bêbada que ouvi você me chamando de docinho.

Santana sorriu e beijou a testa de estava tão perfeito que por segundos chegou a sentir ao se deparar com aqueles olhos azuis e brilhantes lhe fitando ela soube: Era só o amor que havia voltado para sua vida...

- Santy...Santy acorda...sente o cheirinho de café...acho que nossas visitas acordaram.

- Tá...(Santana enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro).

- Santana...vamos levantar...

- Eu .Eu vou...

- Ontem eu sonhei com uma coisa...

- Hum?

- Você tirou meu jeans e fez carinho na minha pele dizendo que amava minhas pernas tão macias...e me chamou de docinho...(Santana riu com o canto da boca).

- E você ia gostar se eu fosse assim tão melosa?

- Eu me senti tão cuidada...tão amada...acho que é ótimo.

- Sei.

- Você não vai falar que não foi sonho?Eu sei que não foi...

- Então só tava tentando me fazer confessar?

- Você tem vergonha?

- De mostrar que eu te amo?Nãê é manhosa e gosta de ser sei disso e não me importa.

- Você acha que eu demonstro pouco que eu te amo?

- Ah!Brit...eu sempre me entreguei mais...quer dizer,esse é o seu jeito,sei lá...você prefere receber e eu te mimar e por mim,é uma tarefa gostosa!

- Então eu...não te mimo?

- Não sou do tipo manhosinha,você é...assim...mas porque isso agora?

- Eu vi a Quinn e a Rachel ontem e elas ...tipo..não sei,acho que sempre tem isso numa relação...tipo a Quinn cuida da Rachel e você cuida de mim...

- Então não temos um problema certo?

- Não.Só que...as vezes eu tenho medo...

- Do que?

- De você não saber o quanto...(Brittany chegou mais perto de Santana que a fitava com um olhar de quem não estava entendendo...ela afastou o cabelo do rosto da morena e pousou um leve toque de lábios em sua boca):

- Tenho medo de você não perceber o quanto você significa pra mim...o quanto eu te amo e o que eu faria por você...

- Ah!Amor...

- É sério Santy...eu posso até ser assim meio...desse jeito,mas nunca ,nunca ninguém nesse mundo vai te amar como eu te amo.

- Por que isso agora?

- Por que sei lá.Tenho medo que a vida nos separe,nos mande pra caminhos diferentes,talvez o futuro...eu só...tenho medo de te perder outra vez.

- Vem aqui docinho...(Santana abraçou a loira e a aconchegou em seu peito,acariciando seus cabelos loiros).Brit,nós vamos ficar sei sinto isso e é isso que eu quero pra minha ão não precisa se preocupar.

- Mas Santy...você nem ta mais morando em NW...como vamos fazer quando eu tiver que ir pra lá outra vez?Não quero ficar longe de você...eu não posso,acordar do seu lado é a melhor coisa pra mim,é como se simplesmente eu não...existisse sem você.

- Oh!Minha florzinha...(Ela beijou Brittany delicadamente como que consolando-a mais foi surpreendida por um beijo investiu pra cima de Santana e forçou a entrada de sua língua,num beijo que continha um misto de desejo e medo,isso deu nó na cabeça da morena...mas ela cedeu e deixou Brittany explorar sua boca,o corpo logo reagiu ao estímulo e ela tratou de firmar um beijo encorpado na desceu e beijou seu pescoço de uma maneira tão forte que deixou uma marca,isso sim surpreendeu Santana que estava acostumada com a doçura a qual Brittany se entregava a ela).- Brit...temos visita esqueceu?O que deu em você?

- Só não me deixa!Promete?

- Brit...ta acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Não...eu só...só não quero te perder...

- Brittany Pearce!Fala logo!

- Eu...acho que posso...eu...bom quer dizer...talvez...eu...

- Ai!Não me deixa nervosa...fala.

- Minha menstruação ta atrasada 4 dias.E meu ciclo é perfeito,nunca atrasa...achei que ia acordar menstruada hoje...mas não desceu nada...e eu não sei mais...se de repente eu estiver grávida?

Santana sentiu a cabeça rodar...um suor frio percorreu seu grávida do ex e justo nesse ponto da vida delas?Onde ainda não tinham nada juntas...ela não tinha mais nem apartamento pois entregara ao seu chefe quando resolveu fugir de NW.

- Ai!Eu sabia...você não vai me querer grávida...do ê vai me deixar...e eu nem posso te culpar...(Brittany colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e sentou na beira da cama).

- Não...Brit, nem ser nada,você tem que ter comprar um teste ok...

- Você ainda vai me querer se eu (Ela nem pode terminar a frase e já chorava).

- Não vamos sofrer antes da hora,primeiro o "primeiro".Vamos descer,falar com nossos amigos,tomar café.Depois vou na Farmácia comprar um teste

- Eu sinto muito...

- Não chora.A gente vai resolver isso...

- Mas Santy...eu nunca poderia ...eu quero dizer que se eu estiver grávida mesmo...eu vou ficar com o bebê...quero dizer eu

- Chega Brittany!Para de falar isso...(Ela perdeu o controle pois a imagem de Brittany grávida do ex namorado era demais pra agüentar).Já falei pra irmos com vou logo comprar esse teste,você café.

- Mas...Santy...

- Ta lá,fala com o pessoal e se La na farmácia agora.

Santana vestiu rápido a calça jeans e foi pro banheiro pentear o cabelo,não viu a imagem de Brittany pálida sobre a o fato de que fora um pouco como ia reagir bem aquilo?Tinha tantos planos com Brittany e agora ela teria um laço com seu ex?E como seria isso?Mil dúvidas sombrias rodavam em sua cabeça,ela desceu e mal disse oi para Quinn e Mercedes que estavam preparando a estranhou a reação da amiga e a seguiu.

- Santana o que houve?

- Será que eu nunca vou conseguir ser feliz Fabray?Nunca vou poder ser suficiente pra alguém?Ou será que sempre tenho que ficar em segundo plano?

Quinn não entendeu nada mas assim que viu Santana entrar no carro tratou de fazer o mesmo.

- Vou com você.Não sei o que está acontecendo mais seja La o que for...você não esta bem pra dirigir por aí.

- Eu não vou segurar essa ço forte...mais não sou tanto assim...um filho muda tudo,muda a dinâmica entre os pais de vou ser só uma segunda alguma coisa,não foi assim que eu planejei.Não vou agüentar perder a Brittany.

- Mas do que você ta falando?

- Brittany pode estar grávida do ex dela – o Charlie.E quer que eu saiba assim de cara se vou ficar com ela...como eu vou responder isso?

- Você devia ter dito : - sim.

- Fácil pra você falar isso,a Rachel não ta grávida de um ex que ela acha que ainda é o melhor amigo e o cara mais honrado do mundo depois do pai dela.

- Digo isso com certeza não sei viver sem a é parte de e qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar sem ela.

Santana fechou os olhos e que Quinn estava certa,mas não sabia se poderia conviver com os sentimentos que viriam com aquela situaçã o pior sentimento que podia ter,era o maior medo...Idéias sombrias passaram em sua cabeç deixar Brittany?Mais ela ia querer ser a segunda sempre?E se isso acabasse com a relação das duas?

Continua...

Cap 14

Santana sentia as pernas tremerem,nem conseguia dirigir e por isso Quinn estava levando o carro de volta a casa dos Pierce.

- Vai dar tudo certo Santana,só tenta manter a calma.

- Tudo certo como?Ou fico com a Brittany grávida e arrisco perdê-la pro pai do filho dela ou a magôo e ela mesmo me deixa...não sei fingir, ela vai ver na minha cara que não to reagindo bem a sei que devia dizer a ela que fico com ela de qualquer jeito,mas na verdade estou morrendo de medo Fabray.

- Acho que ter medo é ...não que você esta se precipitando em achar que ela te trocaria pelo pai do bebê.A Brittany te ama.

- Não sei se ama como eu.E uma relação assim acaba mudando,ela disse que o cara é um bom vai querer assumir o vou ser o que?A outra?Não sei Quinn...acho que não agüento nem esperar pra ver...

- É uma situação delicada,mas nada que o amor não supere e você ama a Brittany.

- Eu amo,mas será que ela...

- Você tem dúvida?

- Não sei,depois desse tempo...eu...tenho tanto medo...você é totalmente confiante?

- A Rachel é como você...sempre acha que me ama mais...

- Como assim?

- demonstra com maior facilidade os sentimentos e aí acha que eu a amo menos...talvez a Brittany não demonstre tanto como você,mas sei que ela te ama de verdade.

- A Berry te enche o saco né?(Santana deu um meio sorriso).

- A Rach me faz muito enche de mimos...vive se declarando...eu amo que ela me sou só mais desligada,mas o amor não se compara por isso e sim se sente...e posso ser honesta com você: Aquela pequena é tudo pra mim!

- Da pra ver.

- Vai dar tudo certo Santana.O amor sempre vence!

- Tomara.

Mercedes estava terminando de arrumar a cozinha,Kurt estava arrumando o resto com Rachel e Mike e Tina estavam na sala com entrou primeiro seguida por Santana que logo encarou os olhos azuis de cumprimentou as pessoas em volta e pediu licença pra subir,não sabia se Brittany tinha falado alguma coisa,mas não queria dividir suas angústias com mais ningué na cama com o exame de gravidez na mão e ficou olhando a caixa quanto Brittany entrou no triste e parecia ter chorado:

- Você está bem?

- Sim.E você Brit?Tomou café?

- Não te esperando.

- só não sabia como reagir.

- Eu sei.Não te culpo.E quero que você saiba de uma coisa: Se eu realmente estiver grávida...você pode me deixar,vou entender que você não queira assumir um filho.Não posso te pedir pra aceitar.

- Então você vai ficar com o pai do bebê não é?Como uma família normal?

- Quero que meu filho tenha uma família sim.E que ele conheça o nunca voltaria com o vou ficar com mais ningué isso durante 6 anos e só me amar alguém é terrí vou criar meu bebê com todo amor,mas vou ficar sozinha porque você é a única pra mim e se não for pra ter você do meu lado então prefiro não ter ninguém.

Santana começou a chorar com as mãos no andou na direção dela,mas parou sem saber o que fazer e nem porque Santana chorava.

- Eu sou mesmo uma você pensar que eu não iria querer ficar com você...Brittany!Eu...eu...

A morena levantou e agarrou-se no pescoço da loira,as duas choraram.

- Você não precisa ficar comigo se não quiser estraguei tudo!

- Não fala assim amor, você não tem culpa. Vamos encarar isso, juntas.

- Mas você vai me querer carregando o filho de outra pessoa?

- Se você deixar eu amá-lo como se fosse meu...

- Mas seria seu,você é parte de não ia esconder do Charlie porque ele é boa pessoa,mas só por a minha vida e meu futuro,se não for você...eu...

- Brittany ,me desculpa ta? Eu pirei total...tive medo de te perder.

- A culpa é não me expresso tão bem como você.Acho que você não imagina o tamanho do que sinto...

- Me acabar com essa der positivo,vamos pensar no que fazer juntas.

- Não quero ter que...

- Nem pensei ...no que fazer...só com...ah! Tipo...o que os casais tem que pensar quando vão ter um filho...

- Queria uma coisa se isso for verdade.

- O quê?

- Que você morasse comigo.

- Vemos isso depois Brit.

- Na realidade eu já queria te pedir isso assim que voltamos,não quero ficar longe de você nunca mais Santy.

- Tá.Uma coisa de cada vez.

- Mas...(Ia dizer algo mas desistiu no meio do caminho).Tudo bem.

Brittany levantou-se e pegou o ao banheiro e pediu pra Santana esperar por ela ali.

- Tem certeza?Não quer ajuda?Você sabe fazer isso?

- Sei fazer xixi num copinho.Não é tão difícil Santana.

- Você está chateada comigo?

- Não.

- Ta não quis dizer que não iria morar com você...é que tudo isso é...

- Eu sei.Não se preocupe.Não é sua responsabilidade.

Santana sentiu o peito doer,percebeu que magoara Brittany.Não pensou duas vezes,Quinn tinha razã longe de Brittany fazia sentido.

- Espera Brit.

- O que?Agora já fiz.

- O teste?

- Não,xixi no copinho.

- Deixa eu fazer isso você estivar grávida quero ser a primeira a saber...já que vou ser mãe também.(Brittany começou a chorar e abraçou Santana).

- Você quer que de positivo Brit?

- Quero ter filhos um dia,eu penso não estar casada primeiro.E queria que eles fossem nossos.Não sei se tem como mas...se não fosse pra ser assim,quem sabe adotar não sei...

Enquanto ela falava Santana fez o teste...esperou...

- Mas se você assumir ele comigo então...

- Sinto muito.

- O que?

- Não vou poder assumir um filho do seu ex.(Brittany arregalou os olhos quase chorando). Porque você não está grávida Brit!

- Não?Deu negativo?

- Sim.

- E da pra confiar nisso?

- Por agora da sim...mas vamos fazer um exame de sangue pra ter certeza.

- Você esta feliz?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Estou com as mãos molhadas do seu xixi...

- Ah claro...você prefere molhar as suas mãos em outra coisa minha...

- Brittany!

- Acho que estou aliviada.Não queria ser mãe agora.E nem ter um filho de alguém que eu não amo...quer dizer não amo como amo você.

- Tem como termos um filho nosso sabia?

- Mas você não tem... "sementinhas"...(Riram).

- Nã tem um hora certa se você quiser...podemos pensar nisso.

- Você ta brincando?

- Não,por que?

- Então...nós estamos bem?

- Acho que a gente não precisava ter levado esse comigo ter que pensar em fazer tudo as pressas,mas serviu pra me mostrar que seja La o que for que vier pela frente...você vai ser sempre a minha escolha.

- Tem mesmo como ter um filho nosso?

- te pegam um óvulo de uma de nós...E juntam com "uma sementinha" de um pai que a gente escolhe,dai colocam no útero da vai ser nosso entende?Uma gera e a outra carrega.

- Que lindo!Não sabia... e como você sabe disso?

- Meu pai é médico esqueceu?

- Isso é mágico.

- Mas não quero isso agora.

- eu.Não precisamos apressar as coisas né?

- Não.E não quero ter um filho antes de casar també que estejamos lindas e maravilhosas no nosso casamento e gostosas pra lua de mel...

- Então...estamos bem?Quer dizer...a gente nem falou nada sobre nada ainda mais...

- Desde que voltamos a gente ...digamos que conversamos mais sobre o futuro.

- Eu até quis,mas tive medo de parecer que tava te pressionando...

- E voltamos a época do colégio...por onde será que anda a professora Hollyday?

- É...pior. Bom,vamos descer que o pessoal deve estar tudo abafado la em baixo...

- Você falou pra eles?

- Falei.Não segurei ficar sem falar nada,tava tão apavorada...

- Agora eles devem ter me julgado e condenado uma hora dessas...

- Nã falei que estraguei tudo outra vez...eles não falaram nada de mal de você...só tentaram me acalmar.A Rachel até fez um chá...

- AH!Berry e seus "encantos"...Vamos descer entãã se sua menstruação não descer vamos fazer exame de sangue,só pra ter certeza.

- Desculpa ta?A gente tava tão bem e ai eu faço uma idiotice e

- Você só foi sincera Brit.E eu gostei que você tenha me contado.

- Bom ,não dava pra mentir que o filho era seu...uma das desvantagens do nosso relacionamento.(Deram gargalhadas altas e desceram abraçadas).

- Então estamos todos combinados para nos revermos em breve?

- Podem contar com isso!Eu e a Tina temos que ir,precisamos cuidar da academia de dança de uma certa pessoa aí que está de férias...

- Ah!Tô até com saudade das minhas turmas...manda beijos!Obrigado gente!Valeu.

- Bom,também mil coisas pra fazer la em e a Mercedes ligamos assim que der certo.E Santana: - Pensa no que eu sabe você volta pros palcos logo,logo...

- Quem sabe.

- Gente!Amei ver vocês duas!E todos!Vamos mesmo nos ver em breve né?

- Claro Mercedes!Esqueceu que a Rachel nos deu convites para sua apresentação especial?

- Isso mesmo!Quero todos lá me aplaudindo!

- Vou levar tomates!

- Santana!

- Deixa Quinn,eu sei que ela me ama...

- Então vamos indo mesmo gente!Beijos!Tchau!

- É.Isso aí...Então...tchau gente!

Eles se abraçaram e se ,Tina,Kurt e Mercedes.

- Vamos estar logo atrás de vocês!(Gritou Rachel e eles quatro voltaram abraçadas para dentro de casa).

- Bom muito mas nós vamos mesmo.

- Ah! Quinn...fiquem um pouco mais!

- Não da Brit,Temos mesmo que estar em casa hoje.

- A Quinn tem que fazer mil coisas que sempre deixa pra última hora...(Rachel sorriu provocando Quinn que fez cara de estar brava e lhe deu um tapinha na bunda).

- Pare de me entregar assim!(Elas se abraçaram e riram fazendo Santana e Brit rirem também).

- Estamos muito felizes por vocês!

- E nós por vocês!

Enquanto falavam e iam se despedindo,Quinn ficou um pouco mais para trás e abraçou Santana falando em seu ouvido:

- Não falei que ia dar tudo certo?

- Eu tive você tem razã é real longe dela.

- Sei que vou no casamento de vocês!

- Vai ser minha madrinha!

- E você a minha!E se prepara que não vai demorar muito...acho que ano que vem...

- Você vai ser minha madrinha bem antes então...

- Ei!Você ta me escondendo alguma coisa?

- Vai logo Fabray!(Ela sorriu maliciosa e Fabray entendeu o muitos acenos e beijos elas partiram).

- Enfim...só nós duas outra vez!

- Meus pais devem chegar amanhã...Brit...

- Ah!E você vai me deixar sozinha?

- Nã.

Brittany sorriu e abraçou Santana lateralmente,fazendo um movimento para que as duas continuassem andando,mas Santana parou e fitou Brittany por uns instantes de silêncio:

- O que foi Santy?

- Nada.

- O que? Fala...

- Nada. Vamos entrar logo,ta esfriando.

- No que você pensou?Se eu estiver grávida?Se foi não se preocupa,na hora que nós estávamos ali na sala desceu minha menstruaçã te falei porque o pessoal já tava se !

- Que pena.

- Por que?

- Agora vamos ter que dar um tempo...de...de ...amassos , etc e tals.

- Ah...verdade.É meio ruizinho...mas você pode cuidar de mim...me levar leitinho na cama,pentear meu cabelo...que tal?

- Tudo por você amor! (Santana falou normalmente mas Brittany sentiu o peito apertar e aumentar ao mesmo garota as vezes raivosa contra o mundo de antes dera lugar a uma mulher terna e carinhosa que fazia seu coração acelerar só de sorrir...

- Santana!

- Heim?

- Você é tudo na minha vida sabia?

- Você é a minha vida!

- Eu lembro disso...

- Também...

- Como senti sua falta esses anos!ê nem imagina.

- Se foi como eu senti então...

- Acho que essa saudade vai demorar a passar,as vezes acordo no meio da noite pra te ver e ter certeza que não estou sonhando.

- Sério?

- Noite dessas acordei e você não tava e me você vinha saindo do banheiro passando a mão na parece pra se situar no escuro e eu vi a tua sombra pela claridade da lua lá fora e te juro que foi a visão mais perfeita pra mim naquele momento.

- Espera aí...foi nesse dia que eu sentei na cama e você "Caiu matando" em cima de mim?

- Hum rum!

- Não sabia que não me falou?

- Vergonha.

- De que?

- Do medo que ainda que estudávamos juntas e transávamos sem que um dia você simplesmente não gostasse mais de mim.

- E como se faz isso?Não consegui aprender durante 6 anos Brit,e olha que eu tentei deixar de gostar de você.Mas era impossível porque mesmo magoada eu te via nos meus sonhos e rasgava o meu coração saber que eu nunca mais ia estar com você.Que nunca mais ia te tocar e sentir o teu cheiro,teu gosto...me matava.

- Não fala assim Santy,vou acabar chorando aqui de novo.

- Vamos esquecer isso de vez então.E só pra registrar:Não vou a lugar nenhum sem você!

- Eu amo Santana!Amo mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo!

- Então estamos te amo mesmo jeito.

- Então vamos entrar e dormir bem agarradinhas nesse friozinho fora de época?

- tal chocolate quente?

- Mãe!Que bom que você chegaram to bem te ver e o ai daqui a pouco.

Santana voltou pro quarto onde Brittany estava,ela custara a dormir por causa das có dançava melhorava mas assim parada teve umas dores horríveis.Não ia acordá-la ainda,mas não queria um bilhete e deixou na mesinha dizendo onde acordou umas 3 horas depois com o incômodo raio de sol em seu ao redor e não viu e já avistou o bilhete na mesinha,embaixo do medo até.Será que ela teria ido e deixado um bilhete de despedidas?Devia parar logo de pensar nisso,afinal,ela sabia que Santana nunca a magoaria desse ler o bilhete um sorriso brotou em seu foi logo tomar uma ducha e visitar a casa dos Lopez.

- Brittany!Entra querida!Como você esta linda!Achei que Santana tinha exagerado,mas não,você esta mesmo deslumbrante.(Brittany sentiu a face corar e deu um sorriso sem jeito).

- Como foram de viajem?

- Muito bem!E você melhorou um pouquinho das cólicas?

- Vim andando até aqui,exercício sempre me ajuda.

- Bom,estou muito feliz de te ver filha está feliz outra confesso que cheguei a ter raiva de você ao vê-la sofrer agora que tudo passou eu sei que ninguém poderia fazer minha filha feliz como você.

- Ah!Senhora Lopez!Me ês tinham até razão em me odiar,raio de mal entendido...mas saiba que eu nunca mais pretendo fazer nada assim outra vez,é estranho falar disso abertamente com a senhora mas...eu amo a passar a minha vida dedicando cada segundo a fazer dela a mulher mais feliz,eu juro!

- Não vou mentir que isso foi totalmente normal no começ a opção de Santana,depois o desapontamento desse relacionamento que quase a eu falo assim como mãe,ela até parou a faculdade,perdeu o rumo e fiquei com medo de acontecer outra minha filha sabe se cuidar e se ela confia em você,eu também confio.

- Obrigado senhora Lopez!Não vou decepcionar vocês outra vez!

- Me chame de Isabel querida,afinal...bem...(Elas se abraçaram e riram)

- E a Santy?

- Saiu com o pai dela,mas sabia que você ia vir aqui atrás dela então me pediu pra falar pra você subir no quarto dela.

- Vou esperar lá?

- Não!(A mulher riu) Tem uma coisa pra você lá em cima.

- subir então.

Brittany subiu quase que voando as no antigo quarto de Santana e logo as lembranças daquele lugar a tardes de amor...sobre a cama o uniforme de Cheerio de .Ela amou aquela visã sabia que isso lhe chamaria a atençã ele um bilhete num papel azul e um saco de sentou sobre a cama e aspirou o perfume do papel: - Era de çou a ler em seguida enquanto inconscientemente fazia carinho no tecido da roupa sobre a cama.

B Minha vida:

Desculpe sair do seu te deixar que cheguei aqui e revi meus pais me senti mais feliz ainda te estar com você.De ter achado esse buraco no tempo que fez com que a gente voltasse a ser tudo que é não quero isso.Não só o que tínhamos mas nós mudamos e não tem como continuarmos da mesma maneira porque o tempo não .Eu tive que sair de vez,mas prometo agora que será por bem pouco tempo.Não quis me despedir,não sei se ia conseguir sabendo que ficaria alguns dias sem te dias já vão me matar de precisei mesmo viajar para resolver uns assuntos pendentes.Não podia nem esperar porque sabia que quanto antes eu fosse,mas cedo eu volto.Não fica me redimo mãe vai cuidar de você e seus pais estão voltando,me ligaram de manhã.Era a hora certa de fazer o que tenho que menos você esta menstruada e não vai sentir tanto a minha falta!(Brincadeirinha amor).Te prometo que quando eu voltar...se você me quiser de verdade..nunca mais nos separaremos – eu juro!As pipocas são pra você e o que tem dentro també quando eu voltar você estiver usando vou saber que sua resposta é sim e vou ser a pessoa mais feliz do ser assim repentina e desmedida...mais essa sou te amo muito,não esquece.Não fica brava.

Com todo meu amor

S

Brittany abriu o saco de pipocas com lágrimas nos feliz e triste ao mesmo do que Santana escrevera...um anel de pipoca como o que ela lhe propusera casamento anos atrás quando eram ainda bem certa seria isso.O que ela achara na época na pipoca era vermelho e tinha uma pedra grande de plá algo similar mas não estava fácil achar...colocou as pipocas sobre a cama para poder achar o anel e colocar no dedo,se isso era a resposta sim a um pedido de casamento ela queria usar logo...mas ao invés de achar um anel de plástico como aquele que ela havia achado,viu uma jóia linda e anel de ouro branco com detalhes uma...uma aliança de verdade?Dentro do anel estava escrito S&B lágrimas invadiram sua face e Brittany chorava como crianç de se recompor um pouco ela desceu para falar com a mãe de Santana que sorria parecendo saber o porque da cara de choro.

- Então gostou? (Brittany exibia a aliança no dedo).

- só meio apertadinho,mas não sei como ela fez isso tudo tão rápido...

- Brittany,a Santana comprou isso pra você a anos atrá iria te dar no baile de formatura de você sei porque fui com ela e o pai dela tentamos convencê-la a esperar até vocês serem mais adultas mas ela não queria nem que ia te dar pra provar que era com você que ela queria ficar.

Brittany não agüentou aquelas palavras e caiu no choro consolada pela mulher que apenas a fez jurar fazer a filha dela de um tempo Brittany saiu da casa dos Lopez ainda sem saber onde estava aquele anel era prova que de elas ficariam pensando em como retribuir,como demonstrar que a amava com a mesma intensidade e logo soube o que tinha que um que Santana a conhecia...e que ia ver o quanto ela estava disposta a fazer pela lágrimas caiam e a dor era muito, muito já se viu fazer uma tatuagem menstruada?Agora já la aos gritos suprimidos abafando com um das mã costas sobre a linha do sutiã ela escreveu:

Sou toda sua Santana – ORGULHOSAMENTE.

Definitivamente aquelas letras deixaram a frase ainda mais bonita.A dor era terrível mas pensar no prazer que isso daria a Santana fazia Brittany esquecer um voltou pra casa e já encontrou os os assuntos em dia e depois ela mostrou a tatuagem primeiro pra Holly e depois pra sua mãe...ia esperar curar um pouco mais para mostrar pro pai para evitar dele desmaiar de afliçã mostrara apenas a aliança e seus pais vendo-a tão radiante assim não via a hora de ver Santana e mostrar aquele ato de amor e coragem,afinal morria de medo de agulhas e de dor,qualquer dor!Ela pensou em ligar para Santana,mas percebeu que devia esperar a volta dela sem contatos,senão a morena já teria dias se passaram e ela estava com muita seria até bom Santana demorar mais um pouco para a tatuagem estar bem bonita e cicatrizada...falou com a senhora Lopez na manhã do quarto dia sem ver Santana e a mulher achou engraçado tamanha saudade.

- Não se preocupe Brit,ela está voltando ê vai ter uma surpresa!

Ela também vai senhora Isabel...

Era 1 da manhã e o celular de Brittany mensagem.

B. Eu te amo!To ê ta usando o anel? S

S. Tô.ém te .Morrendo de saudade. B

é tenho uma surpresa. S

S. Também tenho. B

por é. S

S. També do que vc consegue imaginar! B

Ela abraçou o que Santana amava trocar mensagens ao invés de que era bom pra ter registrado o que elas lembrou do jeito de Santana e sentiu um aperto no saudade?Mas tinha sido estranho...uma angú.provavelmente só saudade mesmo.4 da manhã e o telefone residencial dos Pierce pulou da cama e atendeu como que prevendo alguma coisa:

- Alô?

- Alô.Brittany.

- Senhor Lopez.

- Eu...não sei como te dizer isso...

- O que aconteceu?

- Achei que um dos seus pais atenderia...querida...

- Não,por favor,não me diga que aconteceu alguma coisa...

- Eu não sabia se devia te avisar ainda...mas...Meu Deus...

- O que aconteceu senhor Lopez ,por favor!

- O carro dela...

- Não...

- A Santana...minha filha ela...

- Não por favor não...

- Ela sofreu um acidente...A Isabel falou pra te avisar...Não sei como fazer isso...

-Ela esta...

- Foi um acidente horrível...eu...Não sei como...eu sinto...(O homem caiu no choro do outro lado da linha).

- Não...(Brittany ajoelhou no chão se segurando em alguma coisa porque sentia o mundo rodar...chorava sem parar e seu pai ficou no seu lugar ao telefone...)

Assim que entraram no IML os Lopez estavam visivelmente abatidos e jovem os levou para ver o corpo que estava parcialmente queimado devido a ferocidade do acidente.A mãe entrou desesperada e logo viu a jaqueta da filha...os anéis...a tristeza a tragou e ela caiu no chão aos prantos...gritando que não podia ser real aquilo...O pai de Santana era médico,deveria ser uma perícia melhor mas ao ver que a mãe já havia reconhecido a filha jogou-se ao chão e chorava o carro de Santana,não se podia suas sua menininha ali naquela maca fria...um corpo jazendo sem vida coberto por um lençol...era a pior visão que um pai ou mãe podia ter.Não dava pra ver o rosto nem os cabelos...o fogo havia consumido tudo...só restava aquelas provas tão pequenas e tão gigantes...a roupa...o carro..as jóias.E ela estava voltando pra eles choraram por Isabel falou para o marido avisar os precisava -lhe o coração dar a notícia mas era necessário ,logo amanheceria e os comentários sobre o acidente chegariam até cruel demais saber assim.

Brittany chegou ao IML e avistou os Lopez abraçados e alguns parentes já ao redor caiu no chão em frente Isabel e balançava a cabeça em prantos...a mãe de Santana sabia que aquela jovem na sua frente amava sua filha mais que tudo e ia ser uma perda enorme para ela també a mulher mal continha a sua dor e abraçou Brittany também Pierce choravam e as pessoas que passavam por ali percebiam que aquela dor ia ser difícil de quer que tivesse morrido era muito amado por todos.


End file.
